Friends with benefits and a baby
by cheating-on-you
Summary: Liz wishes for a baby more than anything and she just realized that she's getting a little old.. Jack is willing to do anything for Liz
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is for some part, based on the film "Friends with Kids"… Also let's pretend this happened before Liz dated Carol and Jack had a daughter. Sorry for my terrible English, but English is not my native language. Here's a extended trailer of the fanfic, it may not be exactly what is going to happen but it's kind of the idea, I did my best

watch?v=RNf4Ykx-ys4

Chapter 1- I'm Old

"How you doing Lemon? The writers were doing a complete mess and my guess was that you didn't go to work, and certainly you did not" Jack said as he stand on Liz's doorway.

"I'm sorry, I just… I didn't feel like going today," Liz answered

"May I come in?"

"Sure" said Liz as she let Jack in "Sorry about the mess". The apartment was indeed a mess, dirty dishes everywhere, papers all over the place, and tissues covering the couch.

Jack was surprised, Liz was not very clean all the time, but she tried to keep her apartment in order. Something was definitely not right, she didn't go to work and apparently she had been crying… a lot.

"Is everything alright Lemon? This is not usually you"

"I'm fine, is nothing"

"Lemon, I didn't come all the way down from my office to hear you say I'm fine, c'mon, tell me what's going on, you didn't go to work, you didn't even call to tell me and your apartment looks like those extreme makeover house before they destroy them."

Liz remained silent for about 2 seconds before she started crying, "I'm old!"

"You are old? That's what you are saying?"

Liz tried to answer but she couldn't speak, she was crying to hard. Jack hugged her and sat with her on the couch to try and calm her down. "You don't have to cry because you are old Lemon, we all grow old, it's nature, there are people much more older than you out there and they are not crying"

Liz to a deep breathe and stopped crying "Is not that Jack… Today I had the worst nightmare of my life, I was on this same apartment and I looked in the mirror and I was this horrible old lady, and it turned out it was me! Then I got a call, from Floyd, he said that he was sorry that it didn't work out between us, but he knew that I was going to be alone forever. I was old and I was not married and I had no kids, and I realized I'm actually getting old and the store is closing and I don't have a baby! I don't care if I'm not married, I want a baby before it's to late, who is going to visit me when I'm crazy and old? Or change my diaper?! No one!

"You are being ridiculous, you still have some years to meet the man of your dreams and have beautiful babies"

Liz threw him a badger face

"I'm just trying to help Lemon, you think I don't feel bad for not having any kids of my own? And I have been married before! I'm just trying to be positive and you need to be positive"

"I'm trying to be positive here Jack! But I mean, how much time do I have to wait? I mean first we have to date, and then we have to prepare a wedding and then try to have a baby! I can't wait that much. I already tried adoption, a surrogate mother is so fucking expensive and so is the artificial insemination, I'm out of options"

"Well, you can go to a bar and have a one night stand with some guy that you meet there and boom. After all when married people have babies, all the romantic part of their marriage is lost. You skip all that shit, easy as that"

Liz knew that was true, most of couples with kids that she knew were a mess.

"I'm not going to have sex with a random guy, what if he has an STD?"

"It was just an option, but you need to calm down, everything is going to be alright, you should clean this place to clear your head and also go to the studio before your writers destroy the entire place, we can go for a drink later, introduce you to some rich friend of mine that can pay your kid college"

Liz rolled her eyes "Shut up… but thank you for listening, I'll clean this place, as for the writers I'll call Pete, see if he can calm them down. See you tonight at 8? Is it okay?"

"Eight will be"

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2- Let's do this

Jack was exactly at 8 in front of Liz's door, he knocked and heard her screaming, "I'm coming!"

Liz opened the door while trying to put one of her high heels "Hey, I'll be out in a minute"

"No problem" added Jack, while he looked at Liz, she looked stunning, she was wearing a black dress up above the knees that made her body look amazing.

"I said we were going to get some coffee, not going to a fancy restaurant but since you've made an effort to look presentable for tonight, I will definitely take you for dinner"

"Oh, this… is nothing, I haven't done laundry so it was pretty much the only descent thing that I had to wear"

"You look great Lemon, you should dress like that more often"

"Yeah whatever, can we go now? I'm starving"

"After you" added Jack while Liz closed her apartment.

Liz didn't have any idea where were they going but she trusted Jack, he had good taste when it comes to restaurants. When they arrived, Jack opened the door for her while he offered his hand for her to step down from the car. As they headed to the restaurant, Jack put his hand on her lower back to guide her.

After the waitress guided them to their table, Jack pulled Liz's chair out for her to sit down. After he sat down the first thing that Liz said "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" answered Jack confused by her question

"You are acting all nice with me, like if I was one of your dates"

"Lemon, I'm always this way"

"No you are not, you usually head to the restaurant while I'm still getting down from the car and by the time I get in you are already sat down on our table"

When Jack was about to answer, the waitress interrupted to asked them what they wanted to drink

"A bottle of your finest wine, please" said Jack

They stayed silent until the waitress brought the bottle

"So, you are going to tell me what's going on?" said Liz

"While I waited for picking you up for dinner, I've been thinking, you know, about what you said of running out of time and is true and I realized that I'm also running out of time and I always wanted to have kids, little Donaghy's who dominate the world, but I'm no near to getting married, no, actually I don't want to get married again, marriage is so complicated, I just want a kid, that's all"

"So now you feel me?"

"Yes, absolutely and I had an idea, you know… You and I know each other very well, we've been friends for a while, we trust each other, you want a kid, I want a kid… So, I want to help you"

"What? I'm a bit lost, help me here"

"Yeah, having a kid"

"Like getting someone to get me pregnant or adopting a kid?"

"No, no , what I mean is that, you and I can have a kid, you know, together, but skipping all that marriage bullshit that makes everything complicated, like two friends who wanted a kid and decided to have one together"

"What?"

"Yeah like, I'm the father of your kid"

"Okay Jack, that's… too weird"

"No, it's not, it's actually a good idea, we don't have to worry that our marriage is going down a cliff because of a baby, we wouldn't get married, just two friends that had a kid together and split time to be with it, you can have it for a week and then I have it the next week. I would be willing to pay for the kid's education, Also to help you 100% of the time with anything you may need, you get it? You can date whoever you want and so can I, but we have a kid together, why? Because our time was running out and we couldn't wait any longer"

"Oh, just like that? Imagine what the writer's will say, hey did you hear Liz is pregnant? I heard Jack is the father, I didn't know they were sleeping together"

"It wouldn't have to be like that, we would tell them the truth, nothing but the truth, we don't need to lie to them, they would totally understand, they know that you wish for a kid so they probably be happy that we took this decision"

Liz remained silent for a minute, it wasn't a bad idea, Jack was handsome and she knew that he mean it when he said he was going to help her 100% of the time. There was a high probability that their kid was born extremely handsome; also her parents were going to be very happy to hear that she was pregnant with Jack's.

"So, what do you think Lemon?"

"You know, it's not a bad idea after all… I really wish for a baby, a soon as possible!"

"So you're in? Because if you are, so am I"

"But what about artificial insemination? That's going to be quite expensive"

"Well, I wasn't thinking of that… I thought that we were going to do it the old way"

"You mean… have sex? You and me?"

"C'mon Lemon, it's just sex, it's not like we are in love with each other, plus it's for a good cause, artificial insemination is going to cost a lot… sex is free, especially if it's going to be unprotected"

"Stop it, you are making me uncomfortable"

"I'm just saying, don't tell me that you don't know where babies come from"

"Alright, Alright, shut up… but… I want to tell the writers before… you know… before we… do it. I want to tell the writers that we are going to have a kid together"

"It's fine with me"

"Really?"

"Of course, but this is more of a wish of yours than mine, so when I need a favor you are going to have to return it to me"

"Yes, yes, whatever you want, God, you are the best... I'm so excited, a moment ago I really wanted to punch you... but... this is great"

"So, we have a deal?"

"Let's do this"

"Tomorrow you'll gather the cast, crew and writers and we'll tell them the big news"

"Alright...Where's the fucking waitress? I'm starving"


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke up as soon as he heard his cellphone ring; he looked at the time… 2 a.m. Calls at that time were usually bad news, he looked at the caller ID; Lemon.

"Lemon, are you okay?"

"I can't sleep Jack, I keep thinking about the baby and what the people will think about, it's going to be weird and I hate when you arrive to a place and you can tell that they've been talking about you by the way they look at you and I don't want to arrive to work everyday with people staring at me like if I was some kind of slut"

"For God's sake Lemon, why would they do that? I think that they are going to be very happy that your wish is finally coming true, you are not a slut, we both agree to have the baby together"

Liz sighed, "I'm just really nervous"

"It's going to be okay Liz, it's not like you are going to die or something… of course they will talk behind our backs, they always have something to say"

"Are we going to get in trouble because of this?" said a worried Liz

"I don't think so, if we were getting married or dating we would… But it's just a kid"

"Yeah, I guess you are right… Thanks Jack and sorry for waking you up"

"It's okay, remember that I told you I was going to help you 100% of the time… but you are not even pregnant yet… I can't imagine how is it going to be when you are"

Liz laughed, "I know…" she sighed, "A baby huh? That's a big deal..."

"Stop worrying Lemon, go to sleep, tomorrow we have a big day"

"Yeah you are right, thanks again, see you tomorrow, good night"

"See you tomorrow then, nite!"

Jack smiled as he hung up, he knew that this was a big deal for Liz, it's what she had always wanted and he was glad that he was going to help her… Of all the women he had been with, he didn't picture himself having a kid with any of them, but he knew that even when he didn't have a thing for Lemon, she was the best option for the mother of his kid.

Maybe on the past he never thought of having kids, but now he really wanted one, he felt excited, he imagined playing with his son, because of course he wanted a son, he pictured them on a park, teaching him how to use a bat, he threw the balls to the little boy and the poor thing couldn't hit them, and there was Liz, worried that the kid might get hurt. The last thing he pictured before he fell asleep, was Liz carrying the baby boy and kissing him all over his face, like a mother in love with her child.

* * *

Jack was at Liz's office at 10 o' clock. For his surprise, Liz was eating a meatball sandwich and listening to Annie's soundtrack.

"Meatball sandwich and loud music at 10 in the morning? You really must be nervous"

"You are not helping, I'm stress eating, this my third sandwich today, I'll probably go rolling to my house"

"You need to calm down, I'm going to be next to you the whole time. If you faint I'll be there to catch you"

"You make it sound so easy"

"It will… Have you tell them that you want to talk to them?"

"Yeah, I told them I wanted them on the studio at 12 o' clock because I had something very important to tell them… Of course they thought the show was getting cancel"

"Writers, cast and crew?"

"All of them… Jenna is going to be furious"

"Why would she? She's your friend, she knows how much you want this"

"Remember the time I thought I was pregnant with Dennis?"

"Thank God you weren't"

"Well, she was jealous that I was going to get more attention than her"

"Ignore her, as long as you let her sing on the show, she's going to be very happy"

"She'll want to sing the whole season…. So see you at 12 o' clock?"

"Sure, I'll tell Jonathan to cancel anything that I have at that time"

"You better be there"

"See you later, then" said Jack as he closed Liz's door on his way out.

Liz continued to eat her sandwich, she's never been so nervous before in her life, but she was glad Jack was going to be there to support her, he was such a great friend, she couldn't have choose a better guy to have a kid with, she could picture him holding the baby and singing a lullaby.

* * *

It was as if the time ran on purpose, Liz just wrote one sketch and when she looked at the time it was already 12. She fixed her hair, retouched her make up and unfolded her shirt.

The studio was full, maybe the crew didn't have to know about this, they probably wouldn't even care, but it was to late to tell them to go. She couldn't find Jack, he said he would be there, she was not telling the big news without him there.

"We are all here Liz, you can spill the important news that you've got for us" said Frank

"We have to wait for Jack, he'll be here any minute" added a nervous Liz

"Whatever you say", said Frank as he went back with the group of writers

"Don't tell me that you are hiring a new cast member, because if that is, I'll be sure to make its life hell" said Jenna with crazy eyes

"We are not hiring a new cast member, don't worry Jenna, just… be patient you'll found out in a minute"

It was 12:15 and Jack was not there. That wasn't like him; he was always on time. Maybe he was bailing on her, she knew it, she knew that he would back up; he probably realized that his kid was going to be really ugly.

"L.L, I can't wait much longer, I have to feed my lizard before it gets upset. You better get up on the stage and shout the news, Jack's probably busy, I'm sure you don't even need him" said Tracy as he pulled Liz up to the stage

'Yeah Liz! You are making us waste time" added Toofer

"Alright, alright, calm down guys", said Liz as she stand up straight on the stage "I… um… I gathered you all because I had something to tell you guys… You know how I've always wanted a baby and… well… I um…" She forgot the words, without Jack there she really start to believe that he had bailed on her, maybe she shouldn't tell them. She gave a step back, regretting this meeting.

"I'm sorry Lemon, but Geiss was up in my office and I couldn't interrupt him" she heard Jack as he made his way up to the stage

"Oh God, I thought you were going to bail on me, I was going to leave them there and not say a word" said Liz whispering as she gave a big sigh.

"So, where were we?" asked Jack

"My wish to have a baby"

"Oh yeah, well guys, the other day Lemon reminded me of her big wish of having a kid and I realized... I want a kid too, I'm not getting any younger and neither is Liz, our previous relationships had failed and we don't see any of us getting married soon, so... we've decided to have a kid together"

"Oh my god, you guys, we've always knew it, we've always wanted to pair you up and finally you did!" said an excited Jenna

"What? Oh, no, no… It's not what you think, we are not getting together, we've just decided to have a kid, like two friends who share the same dream and decided to team up… We are not getting married or anything; we'll have the baby and be friends who support each other when they date someone…" said Jack

Everyone was silent, Liz could feel the tension, this was to weird. She wanted to run to her office and locked herself in there and wait for a baby to come out magically of her vagina. For her it felt like hours before someone spoke. Frank.

"That's actually a good idea, you'll skip all that marriage shit and you will not have duties like husband or wife… Just like a divorce couple that have time to themselves now and then."

"Exactly! That's why we agree to do this, to skip all that… that marriage bullshit" said Liz

"So, when are you due?" said Tracy as he stepped on the stage to put his arms around Liz and Jack

"Oh, I'm not pregnant yet, I wanted to tell you guys first to listen your opinion"

"Like, asking for our authorization?" asked Tracy

"Yeah, something like that", answered Liz with a smirk on her face

"What do you guys think?" Yelled Tracy

"I agree! Great! Of course! This is what you always wanted Liz! Yeah!" was all that Liz and Jack could hear.

"Thank you so much for your support guys, I promise we'll keep you up the whole pregnancy. We are going to have a very big homework now and that is to take care of Liz" said Jack

Everyone started clapping, Liz couldn't stop smiling, minutes ago se thought she was going to die but here she was, alive, with everyone supporting her.

As soon as she got down from the stage Jenna approached her. "You and Jack huh? Interesting, sex is going to be really good"

"What? Shut up Jenna, it's going to be only once" said Liz quickly

"What if it doesn't work the first time?"

"It will, trust me, I know when I have more chances of getting pregnant"

"Whatever, I'm very happy for you, this is what you've always wanted. For once in my life I can say that you took a great decision, Jack? I would want him to be the father of my kids" said Jenna as she hugged Liz.

"Thanks friend" Said Liz as she tried to pull herself out of the hug

"Call me if you need any advice, I can give you one of my sexy jaguar customs for you, to turn Jack on, because that's going to be the hardest part"

"Thanks Jenna, go back to work", said Liz in a loud tone so she would leave.

She felt relief, she was prepared for the worst, but she was very happy that they were all on their side.

"I told you everything was going to be alright", said Jack as he stand behind her

"I know, I was just being paranoid", said Liz as she turned around to face Jack

"So now you only need to get pregnant and voila!"

Liz blushed… Of course, she remembered, now they only had to have sex to create a baby.

"Don't get embarrassed Lemon, we need to do this sooner or later"

"I know, it's just… I'm…. I don't know… I don't want to disappoint you"

"Don't be ridiculous, you are not here to surprise me, you are not my lover, you are going to be the mother of my child, easy as that…" said Jack as he put a hand on Liz's shoulder "So, how long until they are 100% chances that you get pregnant?"

"If I counted right, 5 days left"

"So, in 6 days will be… My apartment, alright?"

"Alright" said Liz looking down

"I'll see you around till' then"

"See you around" said Liz as she walked away. God she was getting nervous all over again. Jack had been on bed with beautiful woman, and there she was, on line to have sex with Jack, Of course she didn't wanted to disappoint him, it was going to be only once but... it was Jack. It is going to be so weird for her to even kiss Jack, but she has to do it, she had to find a way to get over the whole sex situation. Alcohol might be a good idea.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not posting over the weekend but I was very busy, anyway I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**From: Jack Donaghy**

**How you doing Lemon? Are you ready for tonight? **

** February 20, 2009. 1:48 p.m.**

Liz stared at the text message for a while, when you know that you have something very important to do you get nervous just to think about it, but when the day comes that you have to do it you are scared to death. Why was she afraid of having sex with Jack Donaghy? It was Jack, she have known him for so long, she knew that he was going to be careful… Plus this was for a good cause, they were not having sex only for the pleasure, they were having sex because they both wanted a baby and it was going to bring happiness to both, so she shouldn't be scare. She took a deep breath before she answered back.

**If I counted right, today, as I said before, I have 99.9% chances of getting jacked**

** Send: ****February 20**, 2009. 1:55 p.m.

Using a joke meant that she was nervous…

**From: Jack Donaghy**

**All right then, is my apartment all right? I mean… the bed is bigger. **

******February 20**, 2009. 1:57 p.m

Oh God, Jack's apartment… where he has fucked models, beauty queens and celebrities… But she didn't want to do this on her apartment; she didn't want to remember this… whole situation. She'd rather believe that the Holy Spirit or something conceived her kid.

**Sounds good to me…**

**Send: ****February 20**, 2009. 2:03 p.m.

What else was she going to answer? "Excellent, I can't wait"… of course not, as fast as this passed, the better would be.

**From: Jack Donaghy**

**I'll sent a car to pick you up at 8:00 p.m. See you then**

******February 20**, 2009. 2:08 p.m.

She didn't reply, it was not like she wasn't going to do it, but it wasn't necessary. She had more important things to do than reply a message only to write "O.K."

She had to dress on a way that Jack would actually get turned on, like one of his many lovers… Probably a nice dress that highlights her curves and some really nice underwear, that was the most important thing or so she thought… She had never tried to turn a man before with her clothes, because trying to make out with Jack was not actually going to turn him on, it was going to be very awkward, so that's why she needed to wear something sexy, so he couldn't stand the urge to get her naked.

Wooaah, where the hell did that came from? The urge to get her naked? Why was she worried about what to wear, it was sex and only sex and besides they have both agreed.

* * *

It was 7:45 and Liz Lemon was ready… She could only hear the clock ticking, she wanted the car to pick her up soon, but at the same time she wanted the driver to forget to pick her up because he got drunk or something… But that was pretty much impossible. She was wearing a red dress that she wore a couple of years ago to impress Floyd, which definitely have worked out, and before heading home she stopped by Victoria's Secret to buy something nice for her… maybe not for her happiness but for Jack's.

The car was outside exactly at 8, she put her high heels on and got into the elevator… the longest ride on a elevator on her entire life so as the road to Jack's apartment.

When she arrived at Jack's apartment she stood outside for about 5 minutes before she pressed the door bell, Jack let her in the building and he was already waiting on the doorway for her.

"Woah Lemon, you look fantastic… you didn't have to do that, you could've come with your everyday outfit… or you know what forget what I've just said, you look great, come in"

At least he thought she looked great, that was something. He never told her that she looked good, or okay, or fine so that was a compliment.

When she stepped in the apartment, she wanted to turn around and leave… The lights were down and there were candles and flowers all over the place.

"I'm sorry about this, but I wanted you to feel more confortable, so I put some candles and flowers to make this a little less awkward" said Jack

"This is more awkward than expected", said Liz with a frown on her face

"I was just trying to… forget it… You want something to eat? Something to drink?"

"Oh, I had dinner in my place, I didn't wanted to get all gassy here, but I'll take some wine"

"You didn't have to told me that, but wine would be"

Jack walked to his mini-bar and poured both him and Liz wine.

"Here you go", said Jack as he handed Liz her wine glass. "I rented some porn, you know... to inspire us"

"That's disgusting, Jack" said Liz as she took a zip of her wine

"SO-RRY for trying to be helpful"

"You know that I found porn disgusting"

"Do you want to watch Tootsie?"

"YES!"

"I knew that you would" said Jack walked over to the DVD

Liz knew all the lines of the movie, but this time she couldn't concentrate, she couldn't stop thinking about Jack sitting next to her waiting to have sex with her. It was in the middle of the movie when Jack said "Should try kissing?"

"I guess?"

"Alright then" answered Jack

Liz zipped all of her wine before getting near Jack's face. They were both sitting on the couch facing each other, not knowing how to start.

"I'm going to grab your face and then I will kiss you, alright Lemon?"

"Is it okay if you stopped narrating your moves? Also it would be nice if you call me Liz at least for tonight"

"Sorry" said Jack as he grabbed Lemon by her arms.

Liz closed her eyes and she suddenly felt Jack lips on hers, they started moving and pressing harder and then she backed up.

"I'm sorry, this is very awkward", said Liz laughing

"I'm just trying… C'mon close your eyes again and imagine that I'm… Kermit the frog or something"

"Okay, okay, I'll try", said Liz as she closed her eyes again

This time, Jack's body came closer to hers and he grabbed her by the waist before starting kissing her again. It lasted a little longer but this time Jack backed up.

"I'm sorry… it is indeed awkward"

"Then, what should we do?" said a confused Liz

"We should make this spontaneous"

"Oh, don't talk to me about being spontaneous, the whole crew teased me for an entire day because I wasn't spontaneous"

"Why do you always listen to those dorks?"

"I… I don't know… Good question"

"The other day I remembered when you pull off your shirt to save me from those Six Sigmas"

"Oh my God! That was crazy, I saved your ass after the way you threated me!"

"I know, I'm sorry… I would picture Jenna doing that, but you? I wasn't expecting that"

"Did I ever told you about the time Jenna arrived at the studio wearing nothing but her underwear?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"You know I'm not, she said that her clothes got burned, how? I don't know, but I couldn't allow her to be on her underwear on the studio so I made her put on some clothes and by that time we only had ridiculous costumes so she had to wear Tracy's clothes… I think it was when you were on Washington, but Jenna was so pissed of that she cried all day, specially because I didn't let her go back to her apartment and I made her rehearse"

"Well, that is less embarrassing than your commercial as Bijou"

"Ugh, get over it!"

"You know what, I haven't seen it in a long time" said Jack as he picked his computer from the dinning table on the kitchen.

"I hate you!" yelled Liz

"C'mon Liz, you need to laugh a little about it" said Jack as he sat next to her on the couch

As they watched the commercial, Jack couldn't stop laughing, Liz laughed a bit too.

"I told you, you were going to laugh", said Jack as they continued laughing

Suddenly they were both quiet and looking at each other and that's when they started making out. Liz had to admit that Jack was a great kisser, the best one she had ever kissed. She was actually enjoying this. Suddenly Jack was on top of her, kissing her down her neck and back to her mouth. He pulled her legs around his waist and pressed his lips deeper, then his hand moved to one of her breast and he started caressing it.

"Should we go to the bedroom?" said Jack

"I think we should" answered Liz in a hurry

Jack picked Lemon up with her legs still wrapped around his waste; she was surprised; she didn't know that a man of his age could still do that. He pressed her to the wall outside his room and put his hands on her butt as she put her arms around his neck as they continued kissing passionately.

"Let's just go in the bedroom", said Jack between kisses

Liz lay down on the bed as Jack positioned himself on top of her and started kissing her again. Liz started playing with his hair and then her hands ended in Jack's ass.

"Should we take our clothes off?" Liz interrupted

"You want me to take of your clothes?"

"I can do it by myself" said Liz

They both stripped down and ended up in the same position as they were before

"That was some nice underwear that you were wearing Liz, If I only had known that you were wearing it I would have stripped you down happily"

"Shut up and go on"

He continued to kiss her, this time all the way down to her hips and back to her mouth, he licked one nipple and then he licked the other in circular movements as Liz moaned. He moved his hands up and down her tights and sometimes passed his fingers over her sex.

"Just fuck me, what are we waiting for", said a desperate Liz

"Calm down, I'm going" said Jack as he positioned himself "So no protection huh? Because we want a baby"

"That's right" said Liz and then Jack entered her, she fitted him perfectly, she felt so good, he started moving slowly and then she got his rhythm, they started going faster and faster as Liz moaned louder. They changed positions some more times and then they both came.

They were both breathing heavily, Jack's arms around Liz's waist.

"That wasn't so bad", said Jack

"No, it wasn't, that was great actually"

"I'll have to agree, you are not that bad after all" said Jack as Liz punched him in the chest

They started laughing and then they shared a really comfortable silent

"I have to go", said Liz cutting the silent as she got out from the bed and started putting her clothes

"Oh, alright, I'll ride with you", said Jack as he did the same

They didn't talk all the way to Liz's apartment, they were both trapped in their own minds thinking about that night; Jack walked her all the way up to her apartment.

"Thank you Jack, for doing this for me"

"Let me tell you that you are not the only one who wants a kid, so thanks to you too"

Liz smiled

"Promise me that you'll call me the moment you found out anything" added Jack

"I will, don't worry, you'll be the first person I'll call"

"I will be waiting, but I'll see you tomorrow at work"

"That is going to be aaaaaakward"

"Maybe for you, I'm used to it"

"Ugh, I don't want to know, good night Jack", said Liz as she approached him to kiss his cheek "and thanks again"

"Good night Liz" said Jack as Liz closed her door

Good God, Liz was amazing, she looked hot and she was good in bed, definitely not what he expected, if she was horny on the pregnancy he would definitely be glad to fix that.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm terribly sorry for the slow updates but I've been really busy, this week I'll be writing a lot more! I owe you guys! and thank you for reading, please review, I want to hear what you think about it!

**Chapter 5 - We can try again**

_2 months later_

Liz entered crying to Jack's office as she ran to hug him

"Liz, What's the matter?" asked a concerned Jack

"I really thought this was going to work", said Liz sobbing

Jack immediately knew what was going on… Liz was not pregnant, it hadn't worked out

"You need to calm down, we can try again if you want to, I'm not giving up on this one"

Liz continued crying as Jack rubbed a hand on her hair, then she looked up at him and smiled

"Did you actually believe it? Guess what? I'M PREGNANT!" said a super excited Liz

Jack dropped his jaw as he covered his mouth with his hand and moved his head one-way to another "Are you sure?"

"I took the test a few minutes ago because I've already missed my period and it's positive, and to be more sure about it I took like 4 tests at the same time"

"Oh my God… I can't believe it", said Jack as he hugged Liz tighter

"I know, me neither" said Liz with tears of happiness in her eyes "I'm so happy, I've never been happier in my life"

"Me neither" said Jack as he let Liz go

They remained silent for a couple of minutes, they couldn't believe it, they were so happy, planning a baby is hard, you never know if things are going to work out the first time, but knowing that the baby is already there is the best news that you can know. They sat next to each other on Jack's couch as they stared at the window behind his desk.

Jack broke the silent "I think you need to go to a doctor, just to make sure everything is okay"

"I think that's a good idea"

"I'll look for a gynecologist, I'll get you an appointment... and also, let me be clear on this, I want to be on every single appointment… I want to be there when the baby is born, your obligation is to call me if you are not feeling well or if anything happens to you, you understand?"

"I understand… but, are you sure you want to be there when the baby is born? Because it might be pretty disgusting"

"I don't care Liz, I want to be there, I will not leave you alone in there because I'm sure you will need support"

"I can call my mom… wait, I have to call my mom to tell her the good news! or do you think I should tell her tomorrow after we go to the doctor?"

"If four pregnancy tests already point out that you are pregnant I think that it's true, you call your mom and I'll call the gynecologist"

"Yes, yes!", said Liz as she took her phone our of her pocket

Liz parents were over the moon, they knew that Mitch was never going to get married and they thought that about Liz… well she hadn't got married and she was not dating the father of her child, but they always wanted grandchildren, so that was not important. Her mom told her that she was going to bought a ticket as soon as she tell her when was the baby was due.

"So what did your mom said?" asked Jack

"I've never heard her so happy before, she's already planning in coming to New York when the baby is due"

"Can imagine, overtime she visited you she was so insistent...I called the gynecologist… we have to be there tomorrow at 5 p.m."

"Alright, I'll cancel anything I have by that time"

"Me too"

They shared the most comfortable silence ever, they knew they were sharing the same feeling, they couldn't stop thinking about that and they wanted to tell everyone the big news

"I think we should tell the writers… and the cast… and the whole crew", said Liz

"Ready when you are"

They went down together to the 12th floor; Jack put his hand on Liz's lower back as they headed to the writer's room. For Liz's surprise they were working.

"Hey nerds, guess what?" said Liz

"We can go now? The show is cancelled? We are going to have free food the rest of the season?" were heard over the room

"A little writer it's on its way", said an excited Liz, she thought that telling them that she was pregnant, just like that, was pretty ridiculous so she decided to make it more interesting

"Are you going to fire one of us?" asked Lutz

"When you say little, you mean like a dwarf is going to be the new writer?" asked Frank

"What Liz just tried to tell you guys is that she is pregnant", said Jack

"Oh my God Liz, so you were not joking about getting pregnant!" said Jenna as she appeared out of nowhere to hug Liz

"I was never kidding", said a confused Liz

Everyone stood up to hug both Liz and Jack; they could actually feel that they were all as excited as they were. This was the best crew that you could ever work with, thought Liz, they knew how much she wished for this and they were already making questions if they could take care of the baby when it was born, or if they could dress it up as a superhero or something

"I heard that somebody is pregnant and that I'm not the father," yelled Tracy as he went in to the writer's room "I heard you are the daddy Jack, is that right?"

"You are right Tracy, I'm sorry, you'll have your chance... with your wife of course"

"Congratulations L.L and Jackie D" said Tracy as he hugged them

"Don't worry Mr. Donaghy, I'll be taking care of Miss. Lemon all the time from now on" said Kenneth as he entered with a wheel chair for Liz

"Oh, no Kenneth, I don't need that", said Liz kicking the wheel chair

"I think you do, it's not good for you to be standing up, the baby is going to get tired" said Kenneth as he grabbed Liz by the arm to try to get her to sit down

"What? No, shut up, you don't know, I don't need this", said Liz as she kicked Kenneth Back

"Don't worry Kenneth, Liz doesn't really need that and I appreciate your concern, but if anything happens to Liz, and this is for all of you guys, I want you to call me immediately, I'll send someone to put some posters on the wall with my number" said Jack

Liz smiled, she couldn't asked for a better dad for her baby, they weren't even dating and he was more worried than herself about this whole pregnancy thing, like when she thought she was pregnant back then when he was in Washington. She had a baby inside her, Jack's baby to be more specific, a human being inside of her. To think of that freaked her out a little bit but she couldn't stop smiling.

Jack still couldn't believe it, to be honest for a moment he thought that it was not going to work and Liz wouldn't want to try again, but that was not the case, they just announced the big news and everyone seemed very excited.

* * *

The next day Jack was at Liz's office around 4:30

"Are you ready? Let's go", said a nervous Jack as he grabbed Liz by the arm

"Calm down Jack, I'm ready, let me just grab my things" said Liz as she grabbed her bag and put her phone in it

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous"

"What? Are you nervous? Really? I am the one that should be nervous and let me tell you that I'm really calm down, I made yoga this morning, I read on a magazine that is good for me and it really helped me to relax"

"Good for you Liz, but unfortunately I didn't make yoga"

* * *

Liz couldn't believe it, Jack had made an appointment for her on Lenox Hill Hospital, and at that point she was thinking that obviously Jack was going to pay

"Lenox Hill?" said Liz

"I want the best for our baby, don't worry, I'll pay for everything"

"I was expecting that… actually I was wishing that"

The waiting room was extremely fancy, not even Liz's apartment was that pretty. Jack couldn't stop moving his legs as they waited.

"Would you please stop?" said Liz as she put a hand on Jack's arm

"I can't help it Liz, sorry" said Jack as he continued moving his legs

For Liz's sake, a nurse finally called her name

"Elizabeth Lemon?" asked the woman

"That would be me", said Liz as she stood up "C'mon Jack" she said trying to get him up

"Right this way" said the nurse, she lead them into a room where she told Liz to take a sit on the stretcher, Jack sat next to her on a chair "The Doctor will attend you right now" added the nurse as she closed the door on her way out

"Thank you" said Liz

They both started to look at the room, all the things that were in there, the ultrasound machine, all of the instruments, the liquids, etc…

"Hello, you must be the Lemons?" said Dr. Victoria Singer as she entered the room, she was a beautiful woman in around her 30s, skinny, very pale, with a long red hair and a beautiful green eyes

"I'm actually Liz Lemon and this is Jack Donaghy", said Liz as Jack stood up to shake the doctor's hand

"Oh, I'm sorry… so you are not actually married? just dating?" asked the Doctor

"Um, not really, we are… we are just two friends that wanted a baby and decided to have one" said Liz

"Oh, that sounds… interesting" the Doctor said as she sat down facing Jack on the other side of the stretcher "So tell me Liz, what do you know?"

"Well, I took a test yesterday, because it's been around two months since we um… had intercourse and I haven't had my period, I actually took around four tests and they all say positive"

"And I decided to put on appointment as soon as possible" added Jack

"You did well" The doctor told Jack "and I assume that you guys want to be 100% sure now? And also to know that everything's okay?"

"Right" They both answered

"Alright, then let's get started" said the doctor as she turned around to grab some gel

"So, you'll probably have seen this on TV or movies, but I'm going to put this on your stomach, it's a bit cold… so I need you to pull up your shirt a little for me"

Liz did as told, she expected the liquid to be colder but it was okay

"Is it cold?" asked Jack

"Not much" answered Liz

"Okay, so know we are going to find out if there is a baby in there" said the doctor as she placed the probe on Liz's stomach, after she moved the probe over different places she finally found it "And there it is, right know you can't see the form of a baby because it's only two months old, but the next month I'm sure that we'll be able to see it and also listen to its heart beat"

Neither Jack nor Liz said a word; they could only stare at the monitor while smiling at the same time

"I can print a picture if you guys want"

"That would be wonderful", said Jack

"You can pick it up on the reception when you go out, do you remember exactly when you two had intercourse?"

"Um, it was on... February, the 20th" said Liz

"Okay, so the baby is now 8 and a half weeks old, so I think it will be due between the 10th and 27th of November, anything can happen, I'm just putting up some dates approximately, but it could be much more time before, but let's be positive, everything is going to be alright, I will leave you guys know, I have to go to the next room because I have another patient of 8 months pregnant, she's so close to explode, but I'll see you guys in a month? To check that everything's okay and so you can see your baby, just tell the secretary the date and the time when you pick up the picture"

"Thank you very much", said an excited Liz

"You are welcome, see you in a month" added the doctor before going out

As soon as Liz stood up of the stretcher she hugged Jack, they didn't say a word, it wasn't necessary; they were both more excited than they were yesterday that the only thing they could do was to hug tighter.

Back each other at home, they stared at the ultrasound all night long, this is what they wanted and there it was, there was the proof that a baby was coming.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

I have a surprise for you, I made an extended trailer of this fanficiton, it may not be exactly what is going to happen but I did my best :) I hope you enjoy! here it is... add this after youtube

** watch?v=RNf4Ykx-ys4**

**Chapter 6- 3 Months**

Jack was so occupied fucking a model that he met at a restaurant, that he didn't hear his cellphone ringing.

Liz was calling him like crazy for about 10 minutes, she was bleeding and she was scared to death alone at her apartment… After 15 minutes passed she decided to call a taxi and go to Lenox Hospital.

About 5 minutes after Liz made the last call, Jack finally picked up his cellphone and saw the missing calls so he called Liz immediately.

"JACK!" answered a worried Liz

"sorry Liz, I was just busy and I didn't heard my cellphone ring…"

"I'm bleeding, I'm on a taxi right now, I'm on my way to Lenox Hill"

"I'll meet you there" said Jack and hung up immediately

He head to his bedroom to put some clothes on, the model was already asleep but as he made his way out of the room he heard her voice

"Where are you going?"

"A friend of mine is at the hospital, I'll be back in a while, stay here" said Jack as he closed the door

* * *

Jack was at Lenox in a blink of an eye, he ran to the reception and asked for Liz, she was already in a room so he ran upstairs to find her.

She was sitting in the bed, crying. Jack hugged her tightly, not a word was said until Dr. Singer came in

"Hello Liz, how you doing?" asked the Dr. Singer, she didn't expect an answer, Liz crying was the answer "Calm down, we are going to check you right away"

They put a band around Liz's stomach and began to do an ultrasound, they can only heard the clock ticking and all of them breathing heavily. After what they thought it was an hour, they finally begin to listen something.

"You hear that?" asked Dr. Singer "That's your baby's heart beat"

Jack and Liz stared at the monitor, listening to that heart beating fast, their baby was alive, its heart was beating, it wanted to live, it was alive, it was telling them the it was okay.

"So everything is alright?" asked Liz with a cracked voice

"Yes, it's normal for pregnant woman to bleed on their first months of pregnancy, sometimes it means that is a miscarriage, but you were lucky, your baby is fine, I'm just going to have to ask you to take three days off so you can rest a little, this sometimes happen because you are not resting enough or you are under a lot of pressure, so just rest for three days and that will do"

"Thank God, I was soooo scared" said Liz

"Don't worry, how have you been feeling lately?"

"Well, the usual morning sickness now and then, but nothing that I can't handle until now"

"Morning sickness will disappear very soon, try to drink a lot of water and don't skip breakfast…. if anything else happens, remember to call me, okay?"

"Yes" both Jack and Liz answered

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks for your next check up"

"Thank you so much", said Liz as Dr. Singer made her way out of the room

"So you heard her, you need to rest" said Jack

"I know, the writers have been driving me crazy all week"

"Don't blame them, you know you have to be more relax, so try to chill out a little"

"I know", said Liz, as she paused for a second "Why the hell didn't you answered me?"

Jack never had a problem telling Liz about the woman he was sleeping with, but this time was different, he was having a baby with her and maybe it was going to be weird for her if he told her that he was sleeping with some other woman, but she probably wouldn't even mind, she have never mind…. or maybe she'll get upset, maybe pregnancy hormones were going to make her feel different?

"I'm sorry, I left my phone at the table and I didn't hear it ringing"

"Don't worry, you made it" said Liz with a grin on her face

"C'mon, I'll take you home"

* * *

Back on Liz's apartment Jack didn't even remember that there was a woman waiting for him in bed, right know his head was on Liz and the baby

"You never told me about the morning sickness" said an offended Jack

"Is nothing to worry about, it's just me vomiting"

"You should've call me"

"You can't do anything about it Jack"

"I could've hold your hair at least"

Liz smiled "That's very sweet of you but no thank you, it was disgusting"

"I want you to call me, I don't care if you can't sleep because your feet hurt or something, just call me"

"Yes sir"

They both shared a laugh

"Are you hungry?" asked Jack

"I'm starving!"

"Do you want to order something an then watch a movie?"

"I would love to!"

They ordered salad and some soup, something healthy for Liz to eat and then after that they watched Tootsie.

* * *

Back at home; Jack stared at the lady sleeping in his bed… Is this what he really wanted? Keep fucking beautiful ladies with no brain? He was going to have a baby and for the first time he really thought about settling down… he wanted a nice wife, that would like children, that loved her job, that was funny and most importantly, he wanted Colleen's approbation… shit… Colleen, he hadn't tell her about the baby… what was she going to say? she probably was going to go crazy… but crazy happy or crazy angry? It was better if he never told her about the baby, she probably would never find out… or maybe Liz will tell her someday…. God, what was he going to tell her?

He went back to bed and the model in his bed woke up… he couldn't help but to fuck her again so he could forget about the whole baby thing for a while… but as soon as they were finish, Liz, the baby and Colleen were back on his mind

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – 4 months**

It was already June, a pregnant Liz Lemon was laying on her bed suffering from the weather outside, it was their third week on hiatus and Liz hadn't done anything productive… She was going to visit her parents in a month, but with all this hormones, she felt so lonely every 10 minutes that she cried a great amount of time every day. She grabbed her cellphone and looked up on her contacts for Colleen, she was beginning to show a small bump, but next month she would not be able to hide it under anything… Colleen loved to make surprising appearances and Liz was nervous that she showed up on summer. She couldn't believe that Jack hadn't told her about the baby yet, what the hell was wrong with him? Of course she was going to say something bad about it, but she never has had anything good to say. Instead of calling Colleen she called Jack, she couldn't let another day passed hiding a secret like that to Colleen.

"Everything okay Liz?" answered Jack after the first ring

"No, everything is not okay"

"What's the matter? You want me to pick you up? Take you to the hospital? Is the baby coming?" said Jack in a hurry

"What? NO! calm down… It's just that... I can't deal with the idea that Colleen doesn't know about the baby, you have to tell her! Now that the show is on hiatus I have nothing else to do other than to think about that!"

"I will tell her Liz, calm down"

"When?! When will you tell her?" said an angry Liz

"I don't know, tomorrow? Next week? Or maybe when the baby is born… or maybe on its 10th birthday…"

"No Jack! That's a sign that you'll never tell her… let's go to Miami now! I'll go with you so you don't have to confront her by yourself, but let's do it! It's now or never, otherwise you are never telling her!

"Are you insane!? When I tell her that we are going to visit her, she's going to invent an excuse so she won't have to see me"

"You don't have to tell her, just arrive as a surprise like she does all the time!"

Jack didn't say a word

"Are you still there?" asked Liz

"Yes"

"Aaaaaand? I told you, I'd go with you"

"I will do it, only because I know that you won't stop bothering about it"

"Thank you"

"I'll tell the pilot that we are leaving at 4, so get your bags ready"

"See you then, bye!" said Liz as she hanged up excitedly

Liz was right at some point, if he never told Colleen about the baby, Liz would probably end up telling her one day, she was not very good at hiding secrets to Colleen, probably because she was afraid of her. He was not ready to deal with her mom, but Liz being there would help, Colleen liked her company a lot and maybe she was going to be happy for them… or not… she was not going to be happy about it! When has she ever been happy about something? Maybe when she thought that Liz was Jack's fiancée, so he probably had like 1% chances that she was slightly happy.

* * *

After a 2 and a half hour flight, they were finally in Miami, Jack rented a car and drove all the way down to Colleen's.

"Just relax Jack, I'll be there in case she goes crazy" said Liz

"I think you should tell her"

"What?! NO! She's your mother!"

"But if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here, and if it wasn't for me you would not be pregnant right now"

"You got a point, but it's not fair anyway!"

"If you don't tell her I won't tell her"

"GAH! It's so hard dealing with you...I'll tell her!"

* * *

They had about 5 minutes standing up outside Colleen's doorway, none of both wanted to knock…

"What are we waiting for?" asked Liz

"I'm waiting for you to knock"

"I was waiting for YOU to knock"

"I'm not knocking, I already knocked you"

"I think you should knock, I will be telling her the big news"

"So?"

"Jack c'mon!"

Jack didn't move a single bone

"UGH! I'll do it!"

10 seconds after Liz knocked, they heard Colleen's voice "I'm coming!" and then they heard her steps coming closer and closer to the door

They expected her reaction to be a little more different when she oppened the door, but apparently she was excited to see Liz

"LIZ! What a nice surprise!" said Colleen as she put her arms around Liz.

"Hey Colleen" said Liz

"Jack" said Colleen after she let Liz go

"Hello mother", said Jack in a serious tone

"Come in you two" said Colleen as she opened the door for them to enter and lead them to the living room "Take a sit… Would you like something to drink?"

Liz was surprised by Colleen's generosity, she was offering drinks for them "I'll have water please" she said

"I'll have any alcoholic drink that you have"

"Great! The kitchen is right behind us, go and pour yourself your drinks" said Colleen

Of course, Colleen was not going to bring them something to drink… Liz was starving by the time so she get rid of any idea that she was going to offer them something to eat

"I'll bring the drinks" said Liz as she headed to the kitchen

"Thank you Liz, the glasses are on the first cabinet on your left"

"Okay!"

As she fixed the drinks she listened to Jack and Colleen's short conversation

"So, what brings you here?" asked Colleen

"I… will tell you right now, let's wait for the drinks"

Liz was back with a glass of whisky for Jack and her glass of water. As she sat down, she took a deep breath before spilling out the big news

"You are going to be a grandmother", said Liz with a big smile on her face

"What?" Was Colleen's response "Of whom? Are you going to be a father Jack?"

"That's correct", said Jack with not a single expression on his face

"And with whom did you commit this terrible mistake?"

"Actually" Liz interrupted "I'm the mother, I'm pregnant right now"

"Oh my God! I always wanted you two to end up together, I knew that there was something between you guys, this is the best decision that you have ever made Francis!"

"Oh, it's not what you think Colleen" said Liz as she stopped her "We are not together, we've never been together and we are not planning on getting together, we just realized that we were both getting old and we were not getting married any sooner, so we took the decision that we should have a baby, as friends and then after that we could date and marry whomever we want"

After a long pause, Colleen finally spoke "Are you two insane? What the hell were you thinking about when you took this decision? Have you thought about how this is going to affect the baby? What are you going to tell him or her? whatever it is!"

They actually haven't spoke about that… Colleen was right, what were they going to tell the baby?

"I can't believe it, you should have thought about every detail! Having a baby is a big deal and raising one by yourself it's even harder!"

"I will help Liz every single moment" Jack said

"That's not the point Francis, you just don't get it, you don't know what is like to have a child!" yelled Colleen at them as she headed to her bedroom and slammed the door

Jack and Liz turn to look at each other, was she coming out any sooner? Or was she going to lock herself in her room until they left?

"Now what?" asked Liz with a concerned look

"We wait… She has to come out sooner or later", said Jack

"Maybe we should've just call"

"To late Liz, we are here already"

They turn the TV on, Titanic was on, it was starting… "We'll wait until the movie is over, if she doesn't come out we will leave" said Jack

Liz headed to the kitchen to make themselves something to eat, Titanic was a long movie and she was sure that she was not going to make it without eating something.

She arrived to the living room with a tray with four sandwiches, being pregnant was not helping her at all, she was hungrier than she usually was and she ate all day.

* * *

They couldn't concentrate on the movie, every three seconds they looked at Colleen's door waiting for her to go out and said "I'm sorry guys" but they were almost sure that it was not going to happen.

After finishing their sandwiches they were both soon asleep, Jack woke up when he heard a door creak, Colleen was coming out of her room… He stood up carefully because Liz's head was laying on his shoulder and then Liz woke up, she stood up as fast as a soldier when the captain arrives to a place.

"Liz, I'm going to ask you to please step outside for a minute… I want to talk to Jack in private" said Colleen

"Of course, whatever you say Colleen" said Liz as she literally ran outside

"Francis… I'm sorry about the way I reacted back then" said Colleen "I freaked out… Liz is an amazing woman and I think that it's wonderful that you two are having a kid … but I'm a little disappointed that you are not getting together, of course it will affect the kid, but it's not that… I don't want you to ruin your relationship with Liz, she's wonderful, she's the only woman that you've introduced me that actually has a brain, but if you get married to someone else it would be weird that she comes to visit me and I don't want her to stop visiting me… Having a kid means dedicating a lot of time to it and I want you to be there for Liz whenever she needs it, you understand?"

"I do"

"And I don't want you to hurt her… If you do, I'll personally take care of you, sometimes it's very hard to deal with a woman that just gave birth, so that's most important time to be there for them... forget that last thing... it's very important, I repeat, that you be there for here every single step of the way... don't do anything stupid Francis"

"I won't mother"

"And one more thing… Congratulations" said Colleen "Come here" as she opened her arms to Jack "This is the best news that I've ever heard, I'm so happy for you two"

"Thanks mom, I'm very happy too" said Jack at the same time he smiled ear to ear

"I would tell you guys to stay here, but I have a lot to process"

"Don't worry, I made reservations at a hotel in case this happened you didn't even want to open the door"

"Now go outside with that beautiful girl and tell her that I'm very happy for you two and that I will call her one of this days"

"I will"

"And I want you to keep me update every single day… I know we are not used to talk that much, but Liz can take care of that… tell her to call me everyday"

"Yes, Yes" said Jack as he headed to the door

"Congratulations again"

"Thanks again mom, I'm glad you are happy, I will not disappoint you this time"

As soon as Jack got out and closed the door, he lift Liz up for a big hug

"Wow, what did I miss?" asked Liz extremely confused

"Get in the car, I'll tell you as soon as we get in the car"

* * *

On the car, Jack couldn't even talk because of his excitement

"Jack, what the hell happened?"

"Colleen is very happy for us, she said she's sorry for the way she reacted, that she wants you to keep her update, to call her everyday, but that she's never been happier"

"Really? Oh my God, I can't believe it, did she really said that?"

"I swear! She hugged me and told me that she was going to call you one of these days to apologize"

"I told you! I told you she was going to be happy"

"You have to admit that for a moment you actually discard that idea"

"But she's happy now and that's the only thing that matters"

* * *

The next week Colleen called Liz to tell her she was sorry, Liz called her later that week to inform her that they were having a baby boy.

It's quite normal that the dad usually wants to have a son and the mother a daughter, Jack didn't mind if they had a girl, parenting was going to be fun anyways, he could still teach her how to play baseball, but of course he wasn't complaining about having a boy… That made the whole thing a lot more exciting.

Liz probably dreamed of a baby girl, but the fact of having a boy made her very happy, a little Jack that would probably be on a baseball team, she pictured Jack playing with the little boy, trying to teach him how to make the perfect home run. She was sitting in her office couch with both of her hands on her belly, waiting for that little nerd to kick.

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – 5th month**

As soon as Liz felt the first kick, she called Jack

"Hey Liz" answered Jack, it was very weird that since they have had sex Jack started calling her Liz, she have told him that just for that night not the rest of the pregnancy or forever

"Guess what?"

"Do we have an appointment today? Because my phone hasn't reminded me of that"

"The baby is kicking"

"What?!"

"It's amazing! I was watching Parks and Rec when I thought it was my stomach telling me I'm hungry, but it felt completely different and that's when I realized it was the baby"

"I need to feel that, I'm coming" Jack said

Liz couldn't even give a response because Jack had already hanged up, 15 minutes later she heard a knock on her door, she hurried to open and there he was, excited as a 10 year old boy that just found out that his dad bought a new xbox game.

"Wow, that was fast", said Liz "Come in"

Jack went directly to sit on the couch "I've never felt a baby kicking, you know?"

"Well, you are about to feel your son kicking", said Liz as she sat next to Jack "Come on, feel it"

Jack gave Liz a look of excitement but at the same time fright

"It's okay Jack" and then she grabbed his hand and put it on her belly, she started to move it around until she found the spot where the baby was kicking "There it is, can you feel it?"

Jack's eyes opened wide and then he looked at Liz "That's the baby? That's OUR baby kicking?"

"I believe he is", she answered with a big smile on her face

"This is amazing" he really couldn't believe it, he didn't even know what to say, he could be all day long feeling that little boy kicking, he was giving a sign that he was alive, that he was okay and he was probably excited to come out and meet them… or that's what Jack wanted to believe "Can he hear me?"

"I think he can"

Jack leaned closer to Liz's stomach and before he started talking to the baby he lifted his head up too see Liz

"What's wrong?"

"We haven't thought of names"

"Do you want to think about a name right now?"

"Yes, I can't talk to my son if he doesn't have a name"

"Honestly, I haven't thought about boy names… I had always pictured that I would have a baby girl so I always have had in mind names for a girls"

"What about…. Jack?"

"We are not naming our baby after you, I'm supposed to be a writer, a creative one, and naming our son Jack is not creative at all"

"I think Jack is a great name"

"Shut up… I like Christopher"

"Christopher? Really? Toffer will think that we name our son in some kind of honor to him… Chris… Topher, different writing, different pronunciation…but still"

"Well… what abooooout… Daniel?"

"Daniel reminds me of an old friend that had a terrible breath... I think Geiss is a good option"

"You think I'm stupid? We are not naming our son after Geiss… just because you name your son Geiss doesn't mean that he's going to make you CEO"

"At least I tried"

After a few minutes that they shared in silent to think about baby names, Liz finally said "Oliver… I like Oliver"

"I've never met anyone before whose name is Oliver… Oliver Donaghy… Sounds good to me"

"I like the sound of that too"

"Just Oliver?"

"What do you think?"

"Oliver… Oliver…" after a long pause, he finally said "Oliver Dean Donaghy"

Liz smiled "I think we just named our little boy"

Jack leaned closer to Liz's stomach again, all this time he hadn't move his hand from there

"Hey Oliver, it's your Dad" he said, waiting for Oliver to respond with a kick "How is it going in there? Is mommy treating you well?"

Liz slapped Jack on the head

"Sorry… of course she's treating you great, I just wanted to tell you that we are very excited for you and we can't wait to meet you, I can't wait to hold you in my arms and proudly say, _this is my son_" he added

Liz hold the tears, she was not going to cry in front of Jack, but this hormones were not helping, she always thought that it was ridiculous when people talk to a pregnant woman stomach, but right now, seeing Jack all excited and talking to her stomach was definitely not ridiculous at all.

"I hope you don't make your mom suffer a lot on your big day" and then Oliver kicked "You felt that? He kicked! He's listening! Can you hear me Oliver?" and then he kicked again, Jack couldn't stop smiling, this whole experience was making him feel things he never felt before, to think that this little person that was inside of Liz had his blood made the whole thing so thrilling "You know little fella, I still haven't met you but… I love you", he said at last, Liz couldn't stop smiling, he have seen Jack around a lot of women, pretending that he loves them, but that face that he just made, she had never seen it and the way he said 'I love you' sound more real than Kim Kardashian's butt.

Jack didn't want to leave, he wanted to feel every kick that Oliver made "Are you going to be busy tomorrow?" he asked

"Actually, I'm going to visit my parents"

"Why hadn't you told me about that? You could've told me and I would've take you on the private jet"

"I'm telling you now... and why would you want to visit my parents? I'm just going for a week, Oliver is not coming in a week, don't worry"

"I'm coming with you, you like it or not"

"I didn't even invite you"

"Do I need an invitation? You are having a baby with me, I'm sure I don't need an invitation"

"Jack, you don't have to come, really… I mean, I did thought about inviting you because they are going to ask me a lot more questions that what they've done to me on the phone but… I don't know, I bet my whole family is going to be there and… I don't want things to get weird"

"I'll buy a ticket in the same plane as you are" he pulled his cellphone out of his breast pocket and called Jonathan so he could buy his ticket "Easy as that"

"It's impossible to win an argument against you"

* * *

The next day, they landed at Harrisburg International Airport, it was the closest one to White Haven. As they made their way out of the airport, they found an old Liz's friend.

"Liz Lemon? Is that you?" said a tall bald man that was about two times Jack's size "It's me, Barry Simms"

"Oh my God, Barry!" said Lemon and then she gave her old friend a big hug "How are you? It's been so long"

"I know! It's been like 15 years... Oh, this is my wife, Rebecca" he said and then a blonde short woman appeared from behind him, maybe she was short but she was really beautiful, Barry was with Liz back on College, he had always been the kind of man that loved to have the best of the best so he could always give the best impression; the best cars, the best parties, the most beautiful girls of school... He was constantly talking about all the places he had visited on his vacation and Liz couldn't stand him

"Nice to meet you" she said, Barry gave Liz a look and then his eyes moved to Jack "Oh, sorry, this is my… this is my husband! Jack Donaghy"

Jack was not expecting that at all but he stood up straight and shake hands with Barry in a way that he would intimidate him.

"Nice to meet you Jack" said Barry "Look at you Liz! You've changed so much, I almost didn't recognized you and… have you been eating a lot? Or, are you pregnant?"

Rebecca pinched his arm and then he jumped "Ouch!"

"Oh, it's okay Rebecca, I am pregnant actually, I'm 5 months along"

"Congratulations, first kid?"

"Not actually, this is our... third kid… " said Liz followed by an awkward silent "do you guys have any kids?"

"We don't unfortunately, we've been trying but we haven't been lucky… but who cares, raising a child is very expensive"

"I would love to say the same thing but Jack is G.E's CEO so that has never been a problem to us, but anyways, having kids is a blessing"

Barry's face turn serious "I bet it is, well Liz, we've got a flight to catch, I hope I'll see you soon"

"It was really nice to see you Barry!"

"It was nice to see you too Liz, good luck with the baby"

"Have a good flight"

"Thanks!" he said as he walked away

"What was that?" asked Jack

"Ugh, I'm sorry, he used to be on college with me but I've always hated him! He looooved to talk about his money and his cars and how is he the best, but for the first time I was able to shut his mouth"

"Three kids? Really?"

"I had to win"

"It was a good story actually, I loved the part were I was supposed to be GE's, CEO"

"I knew you were going to love it" said Liz as she walked outside the airport to catch a cab

* * *

Liz's family was so excited to see her that they couldn't stop hugging and kissing her, they all wanted to touch her stomach, thing that made Liz very uncomfortable, but Jack always found a way to distract them.

"I'm so happy to see you Jack, to what do we owe your visit?" asked Margaret Lemon

"Well, I wanted to say hi to my son's grandparents"

"I would like to thank you for doing this, you are making Liz extremely happy and of course you are making us very happy, this is what we always wanted!"

"You are more than welcome Ms. Lemon"

"So, you guys are not together?" asked Mitch

"I've already explained that to you Mitch", said Margaret throwing a look to him

"It's okay Mom", said Liz

"So, have you thought about what are you going to do after the baby is born? One week one of you will take care of him and the next week the other?"

God, there were so many things that they still hadn't thought about

"We've been thinking about that, but we haven't make a decision yet" Jack answered

"Well, you've got to hurry up, the baby is going to be here in a blink of an eye"

The rest of the day, Liz's family kept doing questions that would make them both very uncomfortable, Liz was right, no wonder why she didn't wanted him to come, but a part of him was glad that he actually came so she would not have to deal with this crazy people all by herself. It was going to be a long week.

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – A week with the Lemons**

It was midnight and Jack couldn't sleep, he was sleeping in Mitch's room, he had told Mrs. Lemon that he had no problem if he slept on the couch but she insisted that he used Mitch's bedroom, Mitch wasn't very happy with the decision but they told him he could sleep as late as he wanted if he slept on the couch, so he was very happy, unfortunately for Jack, Mitch's bed was extremely unconformable.

It was the first night there and he was already thinking about checking into a hotel or maybe sleeping on the floor. But the bed was not the only thing that was keeping him awake; he couldn't stop thinking about what were they going to do when Oliver was born. Everyone was very worried about that because whenever they announced the big news, that was the first thing that they asked about, "So, what are you going to do after the baby is born?"

He went to look for Liz on her room but there was no sign of her, he then went downstairs to found Mitch watching "Death Proof" on the living room, where he was going to sleep.

"Hey Mitch, have you seen your sister?"

"Nope" he answered, the tone in is his voice pretty much spoke for himself, don't interrupt me, I'm watching a movie

"Um, do you have any idea of where she might be?"

"Have you checked her room?"

"Yes, she's not there"

"She's probably on the roof, you should check her room again, if her window is open is because she's in the roof, that's the only way to get up there, she used to do it all the time when we were younger whenever she was sad or worried or stressed, she went out there to think"

"Thanks Mitch, goodnight"

Jack went back up to Liz's room, he looked at the window and it was indeed open. Apparently Liz never changed her room since she left for college, Star Wars figures on a shelf, a big Kermit the frog poster, a pair of roller skaters hanging on her bed… He looked out the window and to his right there were some stairs, after climbing them he finally found Liz sitting on the roof looking at the street.

"Here you are" said Jack as he got near her

"Hey, how did you know I was here?"

"Mitch… He told me you used to came here whenever you were sad or worried or stressed about something"

"Yeah, I did"

"You did or you still do?"

"I haven't been up here in years, I used to come up here and close my eyes and took deep breaths, that way I would calm down, on days like today I stayed all day long up here because the weather was very nice, on winter I couldn't even come up here for five minutes without freezing my butt "

"Mind if I take a seat?"

"Oh, no problem, sit down" said Liz and after that Jack took a seat next to her

There was a pregnant pause as they both stared at the street and then at the stars

"So, why are you up here?" finally Jack said

"Nothing, I just missed this spot"

"You can't fool me Liz"

Liz sighed as she rolled her eyes

"I'm just asking, I'm worried about you"

Liz didn't answered, he knew that she was worried about something, he could tell because of her concerned look and he didn't believe that she was simply up there because she missed that spot.

"You know, ever since we um… did it, you have not insulted me about pretty much anything, or nothing at all"

"Really? You are worried because I have not insulted you?"

"What? No, of course not, actually I feel good with myself now that you are not insulting me… but that's not it, I've been thinking, you know? About what everyone has told us…"

"What are we going to do when the baby is born?" Jack interrupted her

"Yeah, we haven't even talk about that"

"We can talk now if you want"

"Now?"

"I think your mom is right, Oliver is going to be here in a blink of an eye and we will still be without a plan"

"You are right… so what we should do then?"

"Well… I was thinking that when he's born you can take care of him when I'm at work, since you are going to take some days off, or probably a month or two, and at night I could take care of him and leave him at your place first thing in the morning"

"But it's going to be winter, so is going to be bad for him to go out a lot, specially on the night and the morning because at that time is freezing, and that will only be the first weeks, what about when I go back to work? Because if we take turns for weeks it's going to be a mess, specially if I will be breastfeeding"

"You can give me bottles or maybe give him formula"

"No, no formula, I want to breastfeed him"

Jack sighed, "Then I don't know what to do Liz"

"What are we going to do when he's older? What are we going to tell him?"

"That we are very good friends but we have different taste on man and woman, but that didn't stop us from having a baby that we actually wanted more than anything in this world and we couldn't wait so we wanted him to have the best parents in the world that could give him the best of the best"

Liz laughed, "You have a good point"

"Of course I have"

They were on the roof for another 20 minutes without exchanging any other word, maybe it was best to not talk about what was going to happen, when the time was right they were going to find out, when Oliver was born they were going to sort things out.

* * *

The rest of the week they didn't do many productive things, mostly involved staying at the house and help Liz's parents to fix some things or move some furniture. They gave Jack a tour around the small city and took him to Liz's favorite restaurants.

A day before leaving White Haven, Liz's mom had organized a baby shower for her, some of her friends of High School and College were there, also friends of her mom that kept touching her belly and telling her that she shouldn't be scare if the baby was ugly when it was born, some of her aunts were there, unfortunately Jack had to sat with them and they asked him a hundred times if he was Liz's husband, he was really not in the mood to give an explanation so he just said yes. Liz also told her mom to tell her friends that Jack was her husband, that way she didn't have to give any explanation.

By noon the guest were gone and the living room was full of gifts. Margaret Lemon told the guests to only give away clothes for the baby, since they were going back to New York it was going to be hard for them to take bigger stuff, but for now, Jack's suitcase was full of Oliver's clothes, since he always traveled light weight, Liz put all in there.

The next day, Liz's parents took them to the airport, before boarding they told her that they were going to be on New York on November the 20th and they were going to stay there as long as she wanted. They hugged and said goodbye one last time before going back to reality.

* * *

Back on her apartment, Liz started to unpacked and she remembered that Jack had Oliver's clothes, but she was to tired to call him, lately she got tired really fast, it was only the middle of the day and she was as tired as she was after a day of standing both Jenna and Tracy. Liz always pictured pregnancy as one of the most beautiful things that could happen to a woman, but she was starting to realize that it was not beautiful as they said, those commercials have been fooling her all this time. She was so gassy all the time, the hormones made her crazy and horny all the time, but what man would want to have sex with a pregnant woman? And then there was the thing about getting tired so fast, oh, and how could she forgot, she was becoming a whale. But she tried to stay positive about it, she's finally having the baby that she always dreamt about, so she had to attained to the consequences.

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

So, the baby is almost here!

**Chapter 10- 6 and 7 **

It was 2:00 a.m and Liz couldn't sleep, she could not get used to the baby kicking and today it seemed like if he had a party inside her. She went to the kitchen to look for something to eat, maybe that was going to calm him down but those three donuts worked out as caffeine for him so she decided to text Jack to see if he was asleep and that way she could distract herself

**Hey, you awake?**

**Send: August 14, 2009. 2:23 a.m.**

After 5 minutes he finally answered

**From: Jack Donaghy **

**I am, what are YOU doing up?**

** August 14, 2009. 2:28 a.m. **

**Oliver has been kicking for the last two hours and I can't sleep **

**Send: August 14, 2009. 2:30 a.m.**

20 minutes have had passed since Liz sent that last message to Jack and still no response, maybe she woke him up and now he had felt back to sleep. She went to the living room and turned the TV on, The Parent Trap was on, and who doesn't like to watch that film over and over again? Her favorite part was on, when Annie finally meets her mother but it was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What the wha…" said Liz as she stood up to open the door, it was Jack, he wasn't wearing pajamas or a tracksuit, he was wearing a suit (how weird of Jack) and his hair was perfect, as usual.

"Heeeeey there, you shouldn't have bothered", said Liz as she let him in

"Oh, it's okay Liz, I was…" Jack paused for a second, he couldn't tell her that he was at a very boring date with a woman who didn't shut her mouth, it was a shame that she had an amazing body and a perfect face, but as soon as she opened her mouth all of that disappeared. He took her to his apartment to at least fuck her and she did not shut her mouth, he didn't even kiss her, so Liz's message had saved him from a terrible date "I… um… I couldn't sleep either, I was at… my office, doing some...charts, you know me"

"Charts? Wow, you really couldn't sleep, huh?"

"Yup, so…. Is Oliver still kicking?"

"Yeaaah! As I told you before, he's been like this for about two hours"

"Sit down, I'll try to make him stop"

They both sat on the couch and Jack began talking to Oliver

"Oliver Dean Donaghy, I'm calling you by your full name because I want you to know that what I'm going to tell you is very serious"

Liz laughed, Jack was so cute when he talked to Oliver

"You need to sleep because your mother has to rest, she has to work tomorrow and you don't" this was followed by a kick "Don't try to argue with me", but apparently Oliver was not going to follow any order

"Well, at least you tried" said Liz

"I did my best… What are you watching?"

"The Parent Trap, don't tell me that you've never seen it"

"I haven't, actually"

"Are you serious? C'mon Jack, it's a classic!"

"Fill me in", he said and then Liz began explaining the film but before the movie ended they were already asleep.

* * *

Liz was woken up by the light coming from the window, she was in her couch, _she'd probably felt asleep while watching the movie with Jack_, she thought… _wait… where's Ja…_ that's when she felt an arm around her, she was laying on the couch and Jack was right behind her with his arm around her belly. She freaked out, but she did not move because she didn't want to wake him up and make this more awkward than it already was so she went back to sleep, or at least she tried.

Jack woke up 30 minutes later, he was disoriented but then he realized there was a woman wrapped in his arm. He was still sleepy so he thought that it was the woman he went out with yesterday, but then he remembered that nothing happened between them so then it was… Liz… Oh God it was Liz! He should have left when he realized she had felt asleep but he was to tired to stand up and go. His arm was around Liz and his hand could touch Liz's baby bump, he moved his arm and tried not to move, he was going to wait for Liz to woke up, other way he was going to wake her up.

They were both laying on the couch, awake, thinking that the other one was still asleep, trying not to move to not make this much more akward. It wasn't until Jack spoke

"Are you up?"

"I am" said Liz as her cheeks turned red

"Would you mind…"

"Yes, of course" said Liz as she sat down on the couch

"Thanks" said Jack as he stood up "I'm sorry, I was really tired yesterday and I didn't realized tha…"

"It's okay, don't worry, truth to be told I hadn't slept that good on weeks"

"Really? Me neither"

"Yeah, don't worry, let's forget that this happen… you want breakfast?"

"Sure"

They made their way to the kitchen and Jack made pancakes with strawberries and whipping cream on top

"I didn't know that you were good on the kitchen"

"There are a lot of things that you still don't know about me Liz, I can surprise you"

"You definitely can, I wouldn't mind if you made this every single day when Oliver is born"

"Oh, about that..." he said as he swallowed a piece of pancake "I've been thinking about the thing we talked about, about what are we going to do when the baby is here aaand I thought that maybe you could move to my apartment for a couple of months, that way I could help you with the baby 24/7, well except when I'm working but that way it will be easier than having him every two weeks with me and then with you"

Liz didn't say anything

"Only if you want to, that's the only solution that I thought of"

"But… it would be awkward you know? That we are like... sharing a room"

"Oh, no, no, you'll have your own room, you can have one of the guest rooms and then the other could be for Oliver and if you feel tired one day you can simply come to your apartment to rest and I'll take care of him, what do you think? I was thinking that maybe next month you could move or maybe when you are 8 months pregnant, just in case you go in labor, that way I'll probably be there and when you go out from the hospital we'll go directly to my apartment and all of your stuff will already be there"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course! If I wasn't okay with it, I wouldn't be telling you this"

"Then yes, I think it's a good idea"

"And whenever you want to leave you can leave, you don't have to pay rent or anything"

"Alright, I like your idea"

"Perfect, then whenever you want, just tell me and I'll send someone to pick up the things that you want to take"

"It'll probably be next month, when I'm on maternity leave, because by that time I'll get bored to death so it will be good to have someone to talk"

"Yeah, whenever you want, you just call me and you don't have to pack anything, I'll have someone that will do that for you"

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you"

They continued eating, both of them with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next month was, what Liz would call, the roller coaster of emotions. Moving to Jack's, even knowing that it was just temporary, and maternity leave was hard for her, it was one of those things that you know they are happening or are going to happen but you never really realize until it's happening. This was the point on her pregnancy when she realized that this was actually happening, she was huge, she called herself a walking planet. The last week before Liz went on maternity leave, the writers went crazy, they tried to write the shows for the rest of the season but it was impossible, Liz told them that she'll be working from her home so she wouldn't mind if they send her e-mails related to work. Frank was left on charge and on Liz's first day off, her e-mail was full.

Being at Jack's wasn't that bad after all, every day she discovered new rooms in there and when she got bored when Jack wasn't around, she went out for a walk on the big city. She spent a lot of time on Central Park watching kids play, Moms' going out with their babies on their strollers for a walk and some couples that were expecting as she was. Those moments in Central Park sometimes made her change her mind, maybe she did wanted the romantic part of the pregnancy, she wanted a husband that hugged her an kissed her as they walked around Central Park. But she couldn't complain, even though she was not romantically involved with Jack, she felt that he was doing a great job.

One day Jack told her to go to 30 Rock to check on the writers, he was going to be there so if anything happened to her he would immediately take her to Lenox. When she got there, all of the cast and crew of TGS were gathered on the studio for a big surprise baby shower.

She was so happy to see all of them; they haven't burn down the studio so that was good. Jenna sang a very weird song that she had made up for Jack and Liz but they had to stopped her when she said something about a happy married couple, Kenneth read out loud all of the things that the kid should never do, thinking that maybe he would listen and he would not drink any hot liquids. Pete gave a speech of how wonderful kids were and the way that they ruined your life. Maybe this was a pretty awkward baby shower, but she'd rather be with these dummies than to be with her old friends and her mother's crazy friends.

They gave her lots of gifts; some of them were ridiculous, like the vodka that Jenna gave her in a baby bottle in case Oliver wanted to forget about his problems, to the crib that Toofer, Lutz and Frank gave her so she could take Oliver to work.

A week later Jack surprised her by showing her the nursery, how could've she been so dumb and not realized that there were people working on Jack's apartment all of this time that she had been there? Probably because she slept a lot, she got tired very quickly. The room was painted yellow, a very soft yellow, next to the crib there was a rocking chair and on the wall was a big TGS sign. There was that thing where you change the baby and it was already full with diapers and some shelves to put Oliver's toys. She really wanted to help with the nursery but this was beyond perfect, she sat on the rocking chair and pictured herself with Oliver in her arms trying to make him go to sleep by singing a lullaby.

One night she had trouble sleeping so she decided to go to the nursery but she was stopped when she saw Jack inside, standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed and staring at the crib. It was kind of weird that they haven't told each other exactly how they felt about this whole thing, but somehow they felt that they were in the same channel and they understood each other perfectly.

Liz had a lot of time for herself and that wasn't helping very much, she was getting really nervous about the big day so she convinced Jack to go to prenatal yoga. It was a little to late but as the instructor told them, it's never too late for now. They kept asking them if they were married but this time they decided to explain the situation. Liz learned a lot in there, somehow that calm her down a bit.

As for Jack he was more and more excited everyday that passed, Liz was huge so he thought that every time she moved, it was because she had a contraction, but she made it very clear that she was okay and that if she have had a contraction she'd probably be screaming and pulling his hair. At this point he thought all day about Oliver, so sex didn't crossed his mind. He already made his little suitcase for when Oliver was born and they had to run to the hospital.

When Jack arrived from work, Liz had already made dinner, sometimes it was good, other times it was horrible so they laughed and then they ordered food. After that they went to the movies or stayed on Jack's apartment and watch a movie, and other times they went out for a walk. They were like a married couple except that he was not doing any of the rights that a husband has and by that he meant having sex or at least kiss her, but he was glad that Liz allowed him to live the pregnancy so close to her, if she was one of the women that he sometimes had sex with and she was pregnant, they would only allowed him to be around her because of his money, but this wasn't the case, he enjoyed Liz's company and she seemed to enjoy his.

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- 8th and last month**

Liz was going crazy of staying so much in Jack's apartment, so if there was a show on Friday she decided to go and see how things were working out, she actually didn't mind going into labor while she was on 30 Rock, after all, that was one of her favorites places in the world. Now that she had so much free time and there was no one around to interrupt her, she decided to start writing another book and also some sketches for the show.

It was on the third week of October, a Thursday to be more precise, that she decided to go out and get her a dozen of doughnuts. When she was in line, she heard someone calling her name, she turned around and there he was… Floyd, by the look on his face, it was obvious that he was surprised to see Liz that huge.

"Liz? Wow, I can't believe it" said Floyd with a stunned look

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm… I'm good, how are you? It seems like or you ate a lot or you are super pregnant"

"Haha, I just had like ten meat ball sandwiches… just kidding, I'm pregnant"

"I can't believe it, congratulations! This is what you've always wanted, when did you get married?"

"Um…. About… a year and a half ago"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"He's… um… we hired him as a writer for the show and well, we liked each other since the first day so, here I am"

"Wow, congratulations again, I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you, what about you? Any girlfriends? Are you married?"

"No, I just dumped my girlfriend, like a week ago"

It was Liz's turn to order so Floyd went next to her and made his order too pretending that he was with her.

"Do you have anything to do?" asked Floyd "Do you want to take a seat and then talk? And eat our doughnuts of course, only if your husband doesn't get jealous"

"Oh, sure, no problem, this maternity leave is driving me crazy" she said and then they headed to a table were Floyd helped Liz sit down

"I'm so sorry about your girlfriend"

"It's okay, she wasn't THE one"

"Oh"

"Actually, I'm in New York because I wanted to talk to you, but apparently I'm quite late"

"Apparently you are"

"Is there something I can do?"

Liz always thought that Floyd was the one, he was no Dennis, neither Drew, this guy was smart, handsome, charming and they always shared good times, but now everything was different, she felt absolutely nothing when she saw him; now that she had found out that he wasn't married and that he was still in love with her, she actually felt sorry for him, he was not what she needed in that moment in her life, maybe in the past she wanted to marry him and have kids with her but things were different now. She was not sure of what she wanted in the future, maybe finding the one some day, but right now, having this baby was the only thing that she really wanted.

"I'm sorry Floyd, things have changed for me, you are not on my plans anymore… I'm very happy right now, I'm having a baby, I… I have a husband and he loves me and I wouldn't ruin our marriage to give you another chance"

Floyd didn't say anything after that, he just stood up, smiled and grabbed his doughnuts

"I tried to make this work a long time ago Floyd, but you were not ready"

"I came all the way to New York for this, to ask you for a second chance"

"You should've called a long time ago"

And those were the last words that Liz Lemon ever said to Floyd. She told Jack about the encounter, Jack always liked Floyd but when Liz was telling him the story he actually felt jealous, he felt glad that Liz had lied to him about being married.

* * *

It was 1:23 a.m of November 8th, 2009. Jack woke up when he heard someone calling his name, he sat on the bed and remained quite to see if he could listen to that sound again, after a couple of seconds he heard his names again, it was Liz.

He jumped out of the bed and ran to Liz's room, she found her sitting on her bed with a very scared look.

"Liz, what's the matter?"

"My water, I think it just broke"

"Are you sure?" said Jack as he ran next to her, below Liz there was a big pool of water

"I'm so sorry about your blankets, I'll bought you new ones, I promise"

"Don't worry about the blankets, worry about you! The baby is coming!" said Jack "Do you have your suitcase ready?!"

"Yeah I put all of my stuff on your suitcase… I'm sorry but it wasn't necessary taking two suitcases"

"I'll go for it, I have a car downstairs waiting for us"

"Wow, you were so ready for this moment"

On their way to the hospital, Jack was completely freaked out because Liz seemed so calm.

"Are you okay? Don't you have any contractions? Aren't you supposed to be yelling?"

"It's so weird, you know? I feel the contractions now and then but there are not at all what I expected"

* * *

By the time they gave Liz a room, her contractions had increased and the pain was really bad.

"HOOOOOLLY SHIIIIIIT!" yelled Liz at the same time as she had a contraction

"Just tried to breath Liz, really deep, everything's going to be okay" said Jack as he tried to calm her down

"SHUT UP JACK! YOU DON"T HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW!" and every contraction was followed by an "I'm sorry"

"It's okay Liz"

* * *

They waited 13 hours because Liz wasn't dilated enough for the baby to come out, she had been begging four hours that someone put her the epidural, but they had to tell her a thousand times that she wasn't dilated enough so she kept cursing and screaming to Jack. Around 3 o' clock, Dr. Singer finally said that Liz was ready to push.

"Finally, I just want this baby to come out so this fucking pain goes away!"

"You need to relax Liz, okay?" said Dr. Singer "I'll count to three and you will give me a big push"

"Jack, come here, I don't want you to look down there, I need a hand in here" said Liz as she reached Jack's hand.

"Ready Liz? Here we go, One… two… THREE!" said Dr. Singer and then Liz started to push and scream at the same time "Good, Liz, okay… breath, count to ten and then you'll give me another big push"

Liz took a deep breath, she had only given one push and she was already sweating

"C'mon Liz, you can do this, just breath deeply and concentrate, don't think about the pain" said Jack as he rubbed a hand on her hair

"Okay, again Liz, ready? One… two… THREE!" said Dr. Singer

After pushing for another five times, Liz started to surrender, she was so tired that she started to feel like she was going to faint

"I can't do this anymore" she said

"Liz, you need to hold on, just one more big push", said Dr. Singer "One more, okay? Your baby is coming now, ready? At the count of three, one, two, three!"

Liz pushed has hard as she could with the strength that she had left while Jack said, "You can do this Liz, just keep pushing"

When Liz realized that nothing had come out after that last big push that she had given, she yelled "SHUT UP JACK! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO PUSH AGAIN! JUST TAKE THIS BABY OUT OF ME, PLEASE!"

"I see the head!" finally Dr. Singer said

"What?" said Liz with an exhausted voice.

"Just one more big push Liz and this baby will come, I promise"

Liz took one last deep breath before pushing

"Ready? One…. Two… Three!"

Liz pushed as hard as she could and then she went deaf for a second, she gave a big scream and then she saw him, there he was, Jack hold her hand tighter and that's when she heard him cry.

Liz lay her head down and closed her eyes; she couldn't believe it. When she opened them again she looked at Jack, he seemed shock, he was taking pictures with his phone, he was probably taking pictures of the baby, she thought, and then Dr. Singer finally asked them "Do you want to meet your son?"

"Yes", answered Liz with a weak voice and then Dr. Singer put him in Liz's arm.

She was never going to forget that moment, the first time she held her son in her arms, she couldn't believe it, this little human being that she was holding was the same one that she had been carrying for the last 9 months, it was her own blood, it was her son. She had tears rolling down her face, Jack lean down and kissed the baby's forehead and then he gave her a kiss. It was a kiss of happiness, a kiss like the ones of New Year's Eve; you are just so excited that sometimes you feel the need of kissing someone. Jack gave Dr. Singer his phone so she would take a picture of the new family.

"Welcome to the world, Oliver Dean Donaghy" said Jack as he smiled ear to ear. After that, they took Oliver to the incubators and Liz was taken down to her room where she took a long nap. She felt exhausted, she didn't wanted to go to sleep because she wanted to see Oliver again, but she couldn't help it and as soon as her head touched the pillow, her eyes shut down; as for Jack, he felt asleep on the couch that was in front of Liz's bed.

The nurse waked them up when she brought Oliver's incubator and behind her there were Jenna, Tracy, Pete and all of the writers, they had brought balloons, flowers and a big chocolate cake. They all wanted to carry Oliver. Some of them said that he looked like Jack; others like Liz and Tracy said that he looked like him.

They were there four about an hour until Oliver started crying, he was hungry. They left and then the nurse came back to teach Liz how to nurse him.

After she was left nursing Oliver, she said, "Turn around Jack"

"Don't be ridiculous Liz, I've seen your boobs before, besides this time I'm not actually looking at them"

"hmm... I trust you" she said, and after a brief pause she added "Wait, you haven't carry Oliver!"

"No, I haven't"

"Oh, come here, I think he is done"

Jack got close to her, very slowly

"Come here you chicken, it's alright" she said and then she put Oliver in Jack's arm

Jack never really liked carrying babies, but this was different. Liz couldn't stop smiling; she took her phone from the table next to her and snapped a picture.

"You seem so nervous Jack, relax and talk to him"

"This is so much different than when he was inside you"

Oliver grabbed Jack's index finger, he started smiling and a tear rolled down his face.

"Hey little fella, I'm your dad, Jack… It's so great to finally meet you Oliver"

It was the start of something new for both of them, on the pregnancy they both have had time for themselves, but they haven't realized that their life had given a 180o turn.

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

I appreciate so much the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 12 – A completely new life**

It was 5:00 a.m. in the morning and Oliver was crying like if it was the end of the world, it was their first night after Liz had gotten out from the Hospital and it was the third time that Oliver had woke up that night. Liz had left two bottles ready so Jack could feed him. It took Oliver about 30 minutes to finish the bottle and go back to sleep, as for Jack, he couldn't go back to sleep so he went to work early.

Both Colleen and Liz's parents were coming that day, they were really wishing for them to be calm because they were not going to be able to handle Oliver crying and their parents fighting.

At 10:00 a.m. Liz woke up when she heard her phone rang, it was Jenna

"Hey" she said in a sleepy tone

"How's your life as a new mommy going?"

"Well, it was my first night with Oliver home and I can already tell you that I want to sleep all day, but I'll try to sleep whenever he sleeps"

"Relax, when he's 14 you'll be begging him to please wake up… I was planning on going to visit you later"

"That sounds good, my parents and Colleen are coming today so it'll be good to have someone else to help me incase they end up fighting"

"Yeah, whatever, your doorman is sooo handsome, I can't wait to see him and show him a bit of my talent"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you… I moved to Jack's apartment, but it's ju…"

She was quickly interrupted by Jenna "What?! So the sex was that good? I'm so happy for you, when I heard that you guys were planning on having this baby I kind of knew that you were going to end up together"

"What? No...We are not together, as I told you a thousand times… I have my own room but we decided to do this so we can helped each other with the baby"

"It's not going to be like that for so long, believe me, you are going to end up falling for him"

"Yeah, whatever Jenna, I got to go, see you later" she said and then she hanged up

Why was everyone always trying to hook them up? They were really good friends… with benefits… and a baby… that wasn't weird, was it?

* * *

Liz's parents arrived at 1:00 p.m., they literally went directly to meet Oliver before saying hello to their daughter and as any newly grandparent or parent, they couldn't stop kissing him and telling him what a beautiful baby he was. Jack arrived 40 minutes later and they ate together, Dick gave him some advices on how to help Liz with the baby and Margaret didn't want to put Oliver back on his crib.

"Mom it's okay, you will have two entire weeks to be with him"

"Well, not everyday your daughter has a newborn, this moment was definitely beyond my dreams"

"I really thought you were dying a virgin", said Dick Lemon

Jack let out a small laugh

"Dad, I had…" and then she paused "yeah, so did I"

Somehow it was still nice that her parents still saw her as the baby of the family, at least until now.

After they finished eating, Jack went to the airport to pick up Colleen. On their way back to his apartment, he had to listen to her giving him a speech on some ways to not ruin his relationship with Liz by helping her with some meaningless details.

Back home Colleen was a little bit angry that Jack didn't told her that Liz's parents were there, and so were Liz's parents. Jenna arrived an hour later after Colleen had arrived and for both the sake of Jack and Liz,she was useful for the first time because they behaved around her.

The Lemons stayed on Liz's apartment and Colleen had her own room on Jack's apartment, but at 3:00 a.m. she gave up and told the driver to take her to a hotel, she was old and she needed to sleep so she was not letting a 3 days old toddler to keep her awake all night.

* * *

After their 5th day on New York, Liz wanted to kick them all out, they were really helping her but at the same time they were driving her crazy. When Oliver was sleeping they fought and she couldn't go to sleep, and when Oliver was awake they fought because they all wanted to hold him.

On those two weeks, Liz sometimes went to her apartment on the afternoon too sleep and left Oliver with his grandparents. Jack sometimes went to sleep to her office, he really missed Liz going up to his office and talking about her problems.

As for Liz she was not regretting having Oliver, but sometimes when he didn't stop crying she wondered if there was a way to put him back where he came from… but that only cross her mind because she was really tired and she really wanted to sleep.

* * *

Things didn't change so much when Colleen and the Lemons left, Liz could now sleep on the afternoon on her own room at Jack's apartment with Oliver sleeping next to her, she didn't want to hire a nanny until she went back to work, sometime she did wanted to have someone there because when she wanted to take a shower or go out for something to eat, she'd freaked out and thought that something was going to happen to Oliver, so she had to wait until Jack was back home to get a shower and go out for something to eat if she wanted something. Since it was winter she didn't want to take Oliver out, he might catch a cold.

Christmas was coming in two weeks and Liz's parents were planning to visit her again and so did Colleen. Jack told Colleen that they were spending Christmas with Liz's family and Liz told her parents that she was spending Christmas with Jack's family. They made their own Christmas reunion and they invited Kenneth and Jenna over because they were spending Christmas on New York by themselves, also Mitch came over, he told his parents that he was going to visit his "girlfriend" but he only wanted to meet his nephew.

It was a very fun evening, very weird, nothing unlike any other Christmas that both Jack and Liz have ever been to. Jenna sang for a while, but they ignored her as they opened the presents. Most of the presents were for Oliver, Kenneth gave him one of those rapping Santa's that Liz had bought a couple of years ago, Mitch gave him a bicycle… apparently he thought that his nephew was like three years old, and Jenna gave him one of her CDs for him to listen before he went to sleep. Jack gave Liz a ticket for a full day on a SPA and he gave Oliver a little suit. Liz gave both Jack and Oliver matching Christmas sweaters for them to wear the rest of the month.

They really wanted to make the whole Santa Claus thing but Oliver was a month and half old and he was obviously not going to care at all. On the 25th they spend the entire day at home, it was snowing outside so they decided not to take Oliver out. They watched a marathon of Christmas movies including Elf, Home Alone and the whole Santa Claus package.

On New Year's eve, the cast and crew of TGS decided to throw a party on the studio, before midnight, Oliver started to cry and both Jack and Liz missed the celebration because they were trying to make him go back to sleep.

Everyone really thought that Jack and Liz were going crazy because of their new lives as parents, but they really seemed to help each other a lot. Some marriages went down the toilet after they had kids, but in this case they were not married and this was exactly why they had decided to have a kid, so they won't have to worry for their marriage and newborn at the same time. They never argued about anything related to Oliver or any other subject, they seemed to keep the balance very balanced. Some people on TGS thought they were together but Jack had to explained them the situation.

* * *

**_Five months later_**

Oliver was sleeping more and more hours every month, it was May and the weather allowed them to take him out for a walk on his stroller every now and then. Liz was back on TGS and she sometimes took Oliver with her, it was kind of hard to leave him at home, after spending two entire months with him, she didn't want to leave him for a second.

It was a Tuesday and Jack took him out for a walk in the big city.

As he walked around Central Park, he stumbled upon a beautiful woman, he was sure he had seen her somewhere, her face was so familiar… well of course, she worked for NBC, on the news. He decided to make a move on her so he went to were she was…

"Avery? Avery Jessup from NBC?" he said as she turned around to meet his eyes

"I believe that's correct and you are?"

"I'm the Vice President of NBC, Jack Donaghy", he said

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you" she said and after that they shook hands "I've heard about you but I've never seen you in person"

"I saw you here and I was sure that I've seen you somewhere and then I realized that you actually worked for NBC... aren't you supposed to be working right now?"

"Aren't YOU supposed to be working right now?" she said as she look down to see Oliver

"Well, I had to take this little guy out, he needed fresh air and so did I"

"Oh, he's…. really cute" she actually didn't like babies "There's no way you can't tell that his not your son"

"Well, I'm proud to say he is"

"Well, your wife must be really happy that you actually help her, lots of husband don't even hold their babies"

"Oh, well I'm not married… single…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess that being a single dad is hard"

"No, it's not what you think… It's a long story… I can tell you about it, but I don't have much time so… maybe I could take you out for dinner?"

"Wow, you really don't miss a chance, do you?"

"Well, not everyday you bump into a beautiful woman that turns out to be working at the same place that you do"

"And you don't bump everyday with a handsome executive that works at the same place that you do… Dinner will be fine"

"Pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds good to me", she said and then she gave him her address

"I'll be looking forward for tonight" he said and then he left, he did had a power with women, they didn't even talk for more than 10 minutes and she had already agreed to go out with him. Avery was actually lying when she asked him who he was, she obviously knew who he was, she had seen him in other NBC reunions but she hadn't had the guts to approached him, if he had been any other man in the planet she wouldn't have agreed to go out with him, but this was Jack; handsome, powerful and a very important figure of NBC.

* * *

Later that afternoon, back on his apartment, Liz realized that he was nervous about something

"Are you okay?", she asked him

"I have a date tonight Liz, with this Avery Jessup from the news"

"Oh, I've seen her, she's something, huh?"

"She is indeed, I met her today at Central Park and she agreed to go out with me tonight"

"You do have some power with women"

"I know, that's exactly what I thought"

Jack left 30 minutes before 8, it was the first time after the whole pregnancy and baby thing that he told Liz about one of his dates and she seemed okay with it. She was not jealous at all, she was actually happy for him because in her mind, Jack hadn't go out with someone in almost a year so that was quite a lot for him. She helped him choose a tie and a suit, that for her all of his suits were the same but for him they weren't. She wished him good luck before he left and he gave a big kiss to Oliver before leaving. For the moment she was completely okay with Jack going out with Avery, but that was going to change very soon.

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry that it took me about 5 days to post this chapter, but I really had so many ideas of how to continue the story that I really didn't know which one was the best, but I hope you enjoy, this is the longest chapter so far... Thank you so much for your reviews, I really apprecciate :D

**Chapter 13- Artificial Insemination**

It's been five months since Avery and Jack went out on their first date and two months since they made their relationship official. Oliver was already 10 months old and he was not far away of walking. As weird as it might sound, on all this 5 months, Jack hadn't introduce Avery and Liz, he really wanted to but he didn't know how will he explain the situation to Avery, and the worst thing was that he hadn't told Avery that Liz was living with him, she hadn't found out because he usually took her to his apartment on a Friday night when TGS was being shot or whenever Liz had to work all night. This last couple of months, if Avery was on his office he would tell Jonathan to not let Liz in for any reason, actually even if Avery wasn't there he wouldn't allow Liz to be on his office, he didn't wanted Avery to show up and explain who the hell was Liz, not on his office, so he told Liz that if she wanted to talk to him, she should call Jonathan and he would go to her office as fast as he could. Liz never asked him why and she actually never thought about it.

But two days ago Liz told Jack that she wanted to meet Avery, she thought it was about time and that also it was important for her to meet the woman who was dating Oliver's dad; after all, if she married Jack she was going to be part of Oliver's life too and Liz wanted her to be a good woman with nice manners and not one of those brainless women that Jack sometimes fucked. Jack tried to ignore her petition but it was not the first time that Liz told him that she really wanted to meet Avery and he ignored her. He knew that sooner or later he will have to introduced them so he arrange dinner at Avery's favorite restaurant… in her favorite restaurant so she wouldn't get mad because he was definitely not going to tell her that her son's mother was going to be there.

Before leaving to work, he talked with Liz as they had breakfast, about some things that they were not going to talk about on dinner or they were going to change some parts of their story

"We are not going to tell her that you are living with me… not yet", he said

"What? What is she going to say when she shows up one day by surprise and I open the door?"

"That you brought Oliver because it was my day to take care of him"

"What if is 3 a.m. in the morning?"

"That's not going to happen… or just… let's not think about it"

"Are we telling her that we had sex?"

"No, artificial insemination, we were both desperate and well… it was going to be weird for us to have sex so we choose artificial insemination"

Liz rolled her eyes "That's ridiculous"

"Let me just remind you that you wanted artificial insemination, I was the one that offer that we should have the best sex that you'll ever had… talking about that, have you had sex lately?"

"It's none of your business Jac…"

"That's a no, anyways, try to not dress nice, maybe what you are wearing right now will work"

Liz was wearing her gym clothes; the ones that made her look like a prison drug dealer

"Are you kidding me? I'm not taking my gym clothes, you just want this to be more embarrassing and awkward than it is already"

"Something that will make Avery think that I would never have a relationship with you"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever you say" she said as she finished her plate and then she headed to Oliver's room

"See you at work" yelled Jack before heading out the door

"If you let me see you!" she responded

Liz was not going to dinner in her work clothes, she was going to wear a beautiful dress and she was going to do her hair. Avery should be jealous of her, after all she is the one that has a son with Jack, and what kind of man offers her best friend his sperm for her to have a baby.

* * *

Jack told Avery and Liz that he will meet them at the restaurant, the first one to arrive was Avery, Jack had never seen her without any make up, but apparently she have had a rough day so she took a shower before going to the restaurant and didn't even bother to put herself together, she was wearing a sweatshirt and tennis with jeans, Jack was glad that he told Liz to show up with her work clothes but at this point he was starting to regret not telling Avery that Liz was coming.

10 minutes later, Liz arrived, as soon as she got in the restaurant she caught Jack's eye. She was wearing a black dress up to her knees, with a decent cleavage, the dress was a bit tight but it accentuated her figure perfectly, Liz Lemon looked hot. Her hair down and straighten and he had never seen her with that much makeup, but he had to be honest, she looked fantastic… but of course, he really wanted to kick her out of the restaurant and make her go and change but it was too late, she was already by their table.

"Avery, I forgot to tell you that Liz was coming"

"Who's Liz?" she asked confused

"This is Liz Lemon, she is Oliver's mother"

"Nice to meet you Avery" she said as she offered her hand

"Nice to meet you" she said as they shook hands "Why didn't you tell me that she was coming?" she then whispered to Jack "I would have put myself presentable for tonight"

"She called me when I got here, she told me she wanted to talk with me" he answered "Have a sit Liz, we were about to order"

Liz sat down and sighed before she spoke "So, Avery… I've heard about you, Jack is crazy about you"

"Really? I thought… well… nothing, Oliver is a beautiful baby"

"Isn't he?" Liz said "he looks a lot like Jack, so he's lucky"

"Just to make it clear, Avery" Jack interrupted "Liz and I are very good friends, we've never been married or in a relationship, actually Oliver was conceived by artificial insemination, we both wanted a kid so I offered my sperm and voila!"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me, we did it so we didn't have to go through that marriage bullshit thing, sometimes babies can ruin marriages, if you know what I mean"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand… Jack had never told me about you" Avery said

"Oh, it was probably because he was nervous, he didn't wanted you to reject him, some people don't understand our relationship but there is nothing romantic in it, believe me"

"Enough Liz, what did you wanted to tell me?" he said as he gave her a look

What was he talking about? She thought that she was there to meet Avery, but apparently Jack had changed the plan, was she not having dinner with them? She hadn't eaten all day so she could order two plates for herself "About what?"

"Well, you called me about 30 minutes ago and tell me you wanted to talk to me about something, that's why you are here, right?

"Yeaaaaaaaah…. Yeaaaaah, about the thing… you have to take care of Oliver tonight… I… I, um…. I have to work late"

"Couldn't you have just call me?"

"No, because you would've hang up, but that's all, I now will leave you guys on your date"

"You can stay if you want Liz" Avery said

"Thank you Avery, it's very nice of you to offer but Jack's my friend and friends don't ruin their friends dates, right?"

"Exactly Liz, now go" he said

"I'll go" she said and then she stood up "Enjoy your meal, I'll… pick Oliver tomorrow morning Jack and nice to meet you Avery, byeee" she said as she headed out of the restaurant

After they saw Liz go out of the restaurant, Jack was the first one to talk

"I hope this is not awkward for you Avery, Liz is a very good friend of mine but believe me, nothing will ever happen between us, she's just… very weird… not my type at all…"

"I know Jack, I believe you, the other day I went down to TGS's studio and they told me that you had a kid with her but that you guys were not together, that you were really good friends, so don't worry about it"

"Really? You are okay with this? Because if you are not I could fix it, I don't want you to be jealous at all or uncomfortable, it's not what you think"

"I actually think it was very nice of you to help her have a baby and also raised him, she seems like a good person"

Jack didn't seem to understand, was she jealous? Or was she actually okay with it? Was she dumping him? This was so confusing… He was just hoping that she'd never found out that Liz lived in his apartment, but he didn't dare to kick her out, she made him good company. But apparently after all, Avery was okay with Liz and Jack being really good friends, after a while she realized that there was absolutely nothing going on between them, whenever the four of them were together, Liz and Jack would take turns to hold Oliver or to watch him, but all the time Jack keep giving Avery kisses on her forehead, little pecks or hugging her.

Seeing this two lovebirds made Liz sick, she was very angry the day that she walked out of the restaurant after she had met Avery, but it was merely because she really wanted a relationship, she wanted a man to look up for her, a man to have sex with, to wake up by her side every morning with his arm rapped around her… But at the same time she didn't wanted a relationship, she just wanted to be with Oliver all day long. She hadn't have a date in more than a year and Jack really wanted her to go out with somebody, sooner or later she was going to go crazy if she didn't have sex and he would have to stand her. She rejected all of his offers with different friends of his… or colleagues, they were not Liz's type, but when Jack invited her to this important dinner with all of the NBC's executives, things changed for Liz.

Avery was not in town, she had to fly to Chicago because of her work, so that's why Jack decided to invite Liz, but he left her alone for a second and when he was back she was already giggling and smiling ear to ear as she talked to a man. He couldn't blame her, she was wearing a very nice dress that couldn't stop him from looking at her butt all the time and she was wearing more makeup than she usually did.

At first Liz didn't wanted to go with Jack, she was tired and she wanted to stay with Oliver, but Jack convinced her when he told her that there was going to be shrimp. It had been a month since she met Avery and she was glad that everything went alright, Avery was nice and she didn't seem jealous about her and Jack, but she was hopping that she didn't found out that she came with Jack to this thing, she really didn't wanted trouble with her, she somehow scared her.

* * *

As soon as they arrived to this NBC thing, she ran to where the shrimp was, after putting a decent quantity on a plate she went and sat on the bar and ordered a glass of wine. As she filled her mouth with shrimps, Stuart came and sat next to her, he was a tall man with a large chest and back, he had brown hair and his skin was not to white but not to dark, his eyes were beautiful, blue eyes that work perfectly fine to caught Liz's attention.

"Easy with the shrimp" he said as he sat down next to Liz

Liz, embarrassed, swallowed the shrimp that was in her mouth as fast as she could "Not every day NBC gives free shrimp"

"One has to take advantage of it, you are right, not every day NBC gives free shrimp" he said and then he smiled, his smile was perfect, not a single crooked tooth, a perfect white smile "Stuart Clemons" he said as extended his hand

"Liz Lemon" she said

"Nice to meet you Liz Lemon… our last names sort of rhyme" and then she laughed "so are you one of the NBC's executives?"

"Ha, not at all, do I look like an executive?"

"I don't think that an executive could be as pretty as you" he said and Liz's cheek blushed

"I'm a writer… I'm the head writer of TGS"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I know, it's a really bad show but…"

"I love TGS, I never miss an episode, my DVR is programed to record TGS."

"You are just being nice"

"I'm not, you can ask all of my friends, I loved the sketch with Jenna as Suri Cruise, I laughed so hard with that one"

"Really? Thank you, I've never met a fan of the show before"

"Well, now you have… I can't believe it, really"

"So, Stuart… what are YOU doing here? You are definitely not an executive, well… you don't look like one"

"Haha, no I'm no executive… I'm one of the producers of Law and Order, I live as nice as an executive… almost… close enough"

"Really? I've never seen you around"

"I don't like parties a lot, but the executive producer told me that we were going to have fun, guess he was right"

"So, not a party guy?"

"I'll just rather stay home and watch a movie or just go out for a walk"

"Those are the best weekends"

"I totally agree" he said as he gave her a smile

The conversation went all night long, no awkward silent, they talked about their families (she didn't mention that she had a son), about work, their lives, their fears, etc… and when Liz looked down at her watch it was already passed midnight

"Oh my God, I have to go" she said as she stood up

"Are you some kind of Cinderella that has to leave before midnight? In this case midnight already passed"

"What? No, I… ", she didn't want to ruin this by telling him she had a son, it might freak him out "I have to work very early tomorrow"

"I can give you a ride home if you want, I have no reason to stay in here now that you are leaving"

Jack told her that they were leaving passed midnight, but maybe she should go and tell him that Stuart was going to take her home so he could stay a little later

"Sure, let me just um… go to the bathroom quickly"

"Alright, I'll wait for you right here" he said with a big smile on his face

She went to look for Jack but she couldn't find him anywhere, she headed to the bathroom to retouch her make up and pee. She looked at herself in the mirror, _he's a really nice guy_, she said to herself, _he is handsome, he works for NBC, he makes her laugh… does he like kids? She should really stop thinking about it and just give him a chance, but she had to admit that he was too nice for her and that scared her._ Jack was waiting for her outside of the bathroom

"I've been looking for you", he told her

"I was looking for you!" she said "You can stay a little longer if you want, Stuart offered me…"

"Who is Stuart?" he quickly interrupted her

"C'mon, you know he's the guy I've been talking to all night"

"I know… so you were saying…"

"He offered me a ride and I said yes"

"Perfect, don't go to my apartment, go to yours, tell him if he would like to come up, don't ruin this Liz, you reeeeaaaally need this"

"Shut up"

"I will not let you in my apartment tonight, enjoy Liz, I'll take care of Oliver, don't worry"

"If things don't work out I'll be at your apartment, believe me"

"Promise me you'll try to make them work"

Liz didn't say anything

"Liz?"

"Alright, I will try"

"Good luck" he said as he went back with the rest of the executives "I hope everything is alright down there"

She hadn't thought about that, good thing that she had been worried about her appearance down there, why? Who knows, maybe she knew that she was going to meet someone… the Doctor had told her about 5 months ago that she could have sex again, she had nothing to worry about, but what if he didn't like it down there? What the hell was she thinking, maybe they were not going to do it, maybe he was married and he was just being nice by offering her a ride… who is she kidding? He was obviously single, otherwise he would have never talk to her, or maybe he was one of those assholes that cheated on their girlfriends… GOD, why did she have had to overthink everything?

"Ready?" she said as she approached him

"If you are", Stuart answered

"Sure"

Liz gave his driver the address of her apartment, 168 Riverside Drive… good thing that she visited twice a week to clean it. The ride to her apartment was nice, they talked about the weird buildings of New York City and what they look like. When they arrived to her apartment, he stepped out of the car very quickly to open the door for her and then suddenly they were standing face to face.

* * *

She didn't exactly remember how they ended up taking each other clothes on her bed, he had said that he have had a lovely evening and that he would love to see her again and she offered him if he wanted to come up, he didn't hesitate.

"Didn't you have to get up lately", he said in between kisses as he took her dress off

" I have a son", she said and then he stopped kissing her "I hope that is okay with you"

"Are you kidding me? I love kids" he said as he proceed to kiss her and take off her bra

"Really? Actually he's 11 months old, so I really don't know if something will come out from down there, I haven't had sex since…. Since he was conceived" she said and then she took off his shirt

"I don't mind, you are beautiful and nice and that's all that matters"

"My best friend is his father, we both wanted a child and we decided to have one, but there is absolutely nothing going on between us" God, the words kept coming

"You'll have more time to tell me about that" as he kissed her

"So you don't care? You won't be scared of what you might find down there?"

"Absolutely not" he said and then she smiled and continued to remove the rest of his clothes

* * *

The next morning they had breakfast together, she explained him the whole Oliver situation and told him that she was living with Jack, she really didn't wanted to lie to him, she made very clear that they were not together, they were only really good friends, when she finished her story, Stuart smiled and then kissed her

"It's okay"

"He has a girlfriend and I have my own room, we are just doing it for Oliver"

"Don't worry Liz, I believe you", he said and then he kissed her again

"You don't have any children? Have you ever been married?" she asked

"I was married a long time ago, but she was definitely not the right choice for me, we fought a lot and I don't know, we kind of lost it… she got pregnant and she lost the baby… that's when our marriage failed"

"I'm so sorry Stuart… that's pretty much why Jack and I decided to have Oliver, to skip all that romantic part and not ruin our marriages in the future"

"Not all of the marriages are broken when they have kids, but I think it was smart of you two to do that…" he looked down at his watch and realized he was late for work "Oh God, I'm late… they are going to kill me… I have to run Liz, I'm sorry " he said and then he went to put up his clothes "Listen, you go check on Oliver and I'll go to work and I'll call you later, you want to get some dinner? Or we can order some food and watch a movie, that way you can introduce me to Oliver" he said back on the kitchen

"That sounds great" she said, "You have my number, I'll wait for your call"

"I will call, trust me" he said and then he gave her a quick peck "See you later"

Liz changed quickly after Stuart left and she headed to Jack's apartment. When she closed Jack's door she sighed and then smiled, Stuart was amazing, she didn't know what the hell happened, he was not his boyfriend, wasn't he? they just met... Were they having their first date tonight? I mean, they had sex and he had kissed her before leaving and told her that he wanted to meet Oliver and that he'll call her… who knows, she would ask him later

"Somebody got laid", said Jack as he went out of Oliver's room

Liz gave him the biggest smile that he had ever seen on her and then she headed to check on Oliver

_TBC_


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry that it took me a while to post again, but I was nervous thinking about what would happen on this chapter

**Chapter 14 – Jessup and Clemons**

After that first night that Liz and Stuart had spend together, they've seen each other every day and if they didn't, they talked via skype. Liz was embarrassed to ask him the next day after they have slept together, what were they. He met Oliver that day and he was fascinated with the little boy, they played with him all night until he felt asleep and then they watched a movie together.

After a month of going out they finally settled things down, they were having dinner on Sbarros when Stuart brought the subject.

"We spent every day together, we are having sex, I've stayed at your place a lot of times and I kiss you hello and goodbye… " Stuart said

"What do you mean?" she said with a full mouth with pizza

"We are dating? You are my girlfriend… right?"

"If you want me to, I could say yes"

"I want you to, and I want to be your boyfriend as ridiculous as that term sounds"

"I accept" she said and then proceeded to kiss him

Stuart loved to be around Oliver, he really liked kids and was really good with them. Jack went out a lot with Avery so he always wanted to hire a nanny so she would take care of Oliver, but since Liz and Stuart liked to stay in, they would take care of him. Stuart saw Oliver walk before Jack did, it was a week before his 1st birthday and he was as excited as if he was his own son.

They throw a small party for Oliver's 1st birthday on Jack's apartment; that's when Jack met Stuart, he arrived earlier than the rest of the guest because he thought that Liz might need help to arrange some things. Jack was the one who opened the door when Stuart knocked.

"Hello" Jack said, with not a single idea of who Stuart was; the day that he and Liz met he didn't saw his face

"Hi, I'm looking for Liz, she told me she lived here"

"You must be Stuart"

"And you must be Jack Donaghy" he said as they shook hands

"Nice to meet you Stuart, come in… " he said as he opened the door to let Stuart in "Liz?! Stuart is here!" he yelled

Liz ran fast from her room "Hi!" she said as she approached Stuart to give him a quick hello kiss "I guess you two already met"

"Yeah, Stuart" Jack said

"I brought a gift for Oliver, it's on the car, I just wanted to make sure this was the right place before bringing the present up" Stuart then said

"Let's go for it" she said and the they both went down for the present, before he opened the trunk of his car, Liz put her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss "Hello again" she said as he put his arms around her waist

"It's nice to see you again" he said and then kissed her again

He brought an enormous gift for Oliver, what could it be? He was a one year old; if that was a car or something like that, he'll have to wait one or two more years.

Stuart helped Liz decorate Jack's apartment, while Jack stared at Stuart. He expected him to be one of those messy Liz Lemon boyfriends that she have had in the past, but he couldn't find an imperfection. He was well dressed, his haircut was perfect, he had to admit he was handsome, not at Jack's level but he was, he was actually helping Liz decorating the room and apparently Oliver liked him or at least he smiled when Stuart hold him up or played with him.

About two hour after Stuart arrived, the guest started to arrive, Liz invited the cast and crew of TGS and her parents, and as for Jack he only invited Colleen and Avery.

Avery arrived 3 hours late with no present and very mad, she was about to meet Colleen and her attitude would not help her at all. Of course Colleen didn't like Avery at all and Liz had to interfere so both ladies would calm down, after all they were the kind of people that loved to fight.

Oliver seemed to enjoy the party, he didn't have a single idea of what was going on but he was very happy eating cake. He got tons of presents that Liz and Jack helped him open but he lost interest in them when he opened Stuart's present, a big fluffy dinosaur.

Avery was the first one to leave, apparently she hadn't liked her mother in law. The rest of the guest left around 10 p.m., Oliver had gone to sleep about 2 hours before that. Stuart helped them clean the mess and then left. Colleen stayed at Jack's apartment and Liz's parents at her apartment.

When Jack and Liz were finally alone, they both collapsed at the couch

"Wow, when I was a kid I loved my birthday parties, no wonder why my parents never wanted to make me one" Liz broke the silent

"Oliver didn't even know what was going on, I think that we could've wait until next year"

"Too late"

"By the way, Stuart is… a very nice guy, I think he's the best man that you've ever been with, blue eyes, nice hair and he dresses very nicely, where you trying to choose someone that looked like me?"

"What the what? You are crazy Jack, of course not! He is the one that approached me the first time we met so blame him for having such a good taste on women"

"Oh, yeah? well blame Avery for having such a good taste in men"

"You were the one that approached her so shut up, speaking of Avery, I think Colleen didn't like her at all"

"I don't even want to talk about that, I'll put Colleen on the first plane to Florida tomorrow morning"

"Don't blame Colleen, you know that Avery is the kind of women that Colleen will disapprove"

"Why? She's smart, she is a hardworking woman, she's pretty… Colleen will always disapprove the women I choose to be with"

"No she will not, when she confused me with your girlfriend she thought I was smart and have nice birthing hips and she was very happy that you choose me as the mother of your kid"

"You don't count Liz, you know you are not in my list"

"I'm just saying, you need to find someone like me and if you want to know where you could find her, then go to the Barnes & Noble ladies bathroom and there she'll be"

"Thanks for the advice"

"Oh, by the way, Jenna is planning this trip to Gore Mountain on December and she told me to invite you. Frank, Lutz and Toofer are coming as well as Jenna and Tracy with his family

"Tell her that she's very nice but that I have much better friends to go with to Gore Mountain"

"I'm taking Oliver and I think it would be nice if you'd come, you can take Avery if you want to, I'll tell Stuart" that was followed by a long silence after Jack finally made a decision

"I'll go, only because Oliver is my son and I love him; and I'll take Avery with me"

* * *

Right after the show went on Christmas hiatus, they left to Gore Mountain.

Jenna rented a cabin for all of them, apparently it was the biggest cabin on Gore Mountain, Jenna wanted two rooms for herself, but they were enough rooms for the rest of them. Liz and Stuart got their own room and so did Jack and Avery. Oliver was going to sleep one night on Liz's room and another with Jack and so on.

The first day, the three writers wanted so badly to go skiing and Jack wanted to teach them a lesson

"I'll go with you guys" he said "Are you coming Avery?"

"Of course! I love skiing", she said

The writers began to regret their decision; they were pretty bad at skiing.

"You want to come Stuart?" Jack offered

"Um… No thanks, I'll go tomorrow, I'll stay and help Liz with Oliver" Stuart said

"It's okay honey, if you want to go you can go" Liz said

"Don't worry Liz, we can go tomorrow, I want to go with you", he said

Liz smiled and Jack rolled his eyes

"Alright, see you later" Jack said and then they left the cabin

"You are so lucky" Jenna whispered in Liz's ear

"I know" she answered and turned to look at Stuart, holding Oliver as he made him laugh

* * *

Up in the mountains, the writers forgot that they were scared because they enjoyed watching Avery skiing.

"Isn't she amazing?" Jack said as they all looked at Avery going down the mountain

"Yeah she is, what man doesn't want a women that fucking great?" Frank said as they all went back to look at Avery.

* * *

Back on the cabin that night, Oliver was suppose to sleep with Jack because Liz had taken care of him all day

"Liz?" said Jack as he knocked on her door

"Come in" she said, Stuart was downstairs talking with the writers

"Can I ask you a big favor?"

"What?"

"Would you mind if Oliver sleeps with you tonight? It's just… Avery is really horny and well… me too..."

"What?! C'mon Jack, I took care of him today! This was not our deal!"

"Please Liz, just today, he can sleep in my room the rest of the trip"

"GAH! Alright, but just today!"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise" he said and then ran back into his room

Stuart came up with Oliver about 5 minutes later, they put on their pajamas and sat on the bed, each one at one side with Oliver between them.

"I'm sorry about Oliver, Jack was supposed to take care of him tonight but…" she was quickly interrupted by Avery and Jack moaning "Well, that explains it all"

"It's okay Liz, I love spending time with you and Oliver, you don't have to worry about it" he said and then kissed Liz "Now relax and go to sleep, we still have three days left in here so don't worry"

Stuart was a sweetheart, Angie yelled at Tracy when she saw Stuart helping Liz taking care of Oliver. Tracy spent all day on the couch watching TV as their kids destroyed half of the cabin. Liz couldn't stop thinking about that fact that Jack was an asshole, she was so mad at him. Two days in a row and he didn't help her at all with Oliver; she was embarrassed with Stuart because they had to stay with Oliver all day long. She didn't care if she had to stay with Oliver, she loved him, but that was not the deal that she had made with Jack.

* * *

On their last night in Gore Mountain, they all helped to make dinner. When dinner was ready, they all took seats on the table to eat. Tracy had been drinking all day long and by this time he was way to drunk to be conscious about what was he saying and who was he offending, and for Jack and Liz the situation was about to turn extremely awkward.

"So, you guys have thought about what are you going to tell Oliver when he grows up?" Angie asked

Both Jack and Liz turn to look at each other

"Well, why are we going to lie to him? We are telling him the truth, right Liz?" Jack said

"Yeah, I think he'll be glad to know that his parents are great friends and have nothing against each other like many divorced couple do" she added

"And you think that's not going to affect him?" Tracy asked, "I mean, you are not going to live with Jack the rest of your life L.L, what if Stuart wants to marry you? Or what if Jack wants to marry Avery? It would be pretty awkward. Plus, do you think that Oliver would like to have two daddies and two mommies? Or maybe he'll just choose to be with Liz and Stuart; after all, Stuart takes more care of him that you do Jackie D. Did you guys actually thought that this was going to work out? You two having a baby to skip the romantic part of marriage? That's the worst idea I've ever heard. Honestly I know that you two have always been in love with eachother, but there is nothing wrong with just accepting the truth, I'm sorry Avery and Stuart, but this two are only using you because they want the other to get jealous…" A really mad Jack interrupted him

"I'm sorry Tracy but shut the fuck up, you know nothing, you know nothing about us, about Avery, about Stuart, the only thing that you've always cared about is YOU! That's why your marriage doesn't work, but you pretend it does. You don't even take care of your kids or put attention to them and neither does Angie, you guys are too worried about yourselves than you are about your kids! I take care of Oliver if you haven't noticed, maybe I haven't in here because honestly I've been distracted, but that doesn't give you the right to say I don't take care of him! And honestly, yes, I love Liz but as my friend, why can't you be happy that we took this decision? What will come, will come and it's our problem, but Liz and I are good at communicating and we'll fix this thing. You are just jealous because you have a shitty marriage and we are doing great and we are not even married or dating each other! I love Avery, and Liz loves Stuart…"

"Really? Do you really love Avery or do you only like her because she makes you look good in events? She looks good next to you? Because she makes you be on the list of powerful couples? Is that why? You don't want to be with Liz because she doesn't make you look good? Or what?"

"You know nothing Tracy, I love Avery because of who she is and I'm not arguing with you anymore" he said and then proceeded to go to his room followed by Tracy doing the same thing.

They all finished to eat dinner quietly and went to sleep without saying a word about what just happened. The next day Tracy was the first one to leave. The rest of them just tried to pretend that nothing had happened but it was just impossible.

* * *

Back on NYC, Liz lay on her bed without being able to sleep; she couldn't stop thinking about what Tracy had said the night before, for the first time in all the Oliver process, she felt confused. Was she dating Stuart because she wanted to make Jack jealous? No… she thought… or was she?

_TBC_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry that it took me a week to post again! but I'm about to finish this fanfic so... I want to take things slow so you guys can enjoy the last chapters**

**Chapter 15 – NO**

Gore Mountain was a whole mess and everyone knew that, Jack and Tracy didn't talk to each other anymore and Jack wanted to cancel the show but he didn't because of Liz. Good thing that neither Avery or Stuart broke up with Liz and Jack, of course they both apologize for what had happened that night on Gore Mountain and they were cool about it.

Jack and Liz tried to put that in the past and avoid what Tracy had said. Tracy was right about some things, but they were afraid to accept anything that he had said, so they pretended that everything was completely all right.

They invited each other's family to spend Christmas at Jack's apartment, as well as Avery and Stuart; even though they both chose to spend Christmas with their own family. Oliver didn't care much about the presents but he seemed to enjoy his grandparents company as well as all of the Christmas lights.

They tried to do the whole Santa Claus thing but Oliver had no clue of why they were so many toys under the tree, but he seemed happy and so were Jack and Liz. At the end of every day, they ended up exhausted; ever since Oliver started to walk they have had to chase him all over the apartment and check that he didn't grab anything sharp or that he might break. Jack and Liz impressed everyone, they weren't the typical parents that left their kid without any surveillance, they took turns but they never left him alone.

They spent New Year's Eve at a restaurant in company of Avery, Stuart and most important, Oliver. Sometimes Liz went out in the middle of the evening to clear her mind, it was weird for her that she was spending time with both Jack and Stuart, the father of her son and her lover, but Stuart seemed to have a good time, so that calmed her down.

A week after New Year they finally spent a day as a family, it has been a while since the last time they did that. The three of them went out to Central Park to play with the snow, Oliver only hided behind Liz as Jack threw him snowballs until he started to cry, Liz told him to stop so Jack decided to make a snowman, which made Oliver very excited. After Oliver felt asleep on his stroller they went to eat something. Liz chose Italian food, she had been craving Italian food for weeks but with Christmas and New Year's eve, she had to ate turkey for two weeks.

"Nothing for the little one?" asked the waitress

"No, it's okay" answered Liz

"Okay"

"It's freezing outside" said Liz after the waitress left

"You were the one that said that we should go out" said Jack

"I was just saying that is freezing out there, didn't say that I had a bad time"

"It had been a while since the last time we spent a day together, you know? just the three of us"

"I know"

After a long pause, Jack spoke again

"How are things with Stuart?"

"They are good, very good, Oliver really likes him, he's very good with kids"

"He is a nice guy, I honestly felt like a fool back on Gore Mountain, I was to distract by Avery and I have wanted to apologize"

"If Stuart hadn't been there and he hadn't acted the way he did you wouldn't be apologizing, you need to accept the fact that he's a great guy"

"Have you thought about marrying him? "

Liz was not expecting that question at all; actually she had never thought about that before, why hadn't she thought about that before? It was so weird of her because on her previous relationships she couldn't stop thinking about that. Was it Oliver? Was she to distracted with Oliver to think about marriage?

"Liz?"

"What? I um… I don't know, I really hadn't thought about that"

"Really? Liz Lemon hasn't thought about marrying Stuart? The prince charming?"

"I hadn't, we've never even talked about it"

"Well, I'm actually thinking on proposing to Avery"

Liz was silent for a second "That's… great"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, why?"

"That's great? That's all?"

"I mean, I'm happy for you" she was not, there was something about Avery that she didn't like, but she was afraid of telling Jack

When Jack was about to speak he was interrupted by…. Bianca? What the hell was she doing there?

"Johnny! How are you?" she said, Liz grabbed her knife and hide it under the table, last time she saw Bianca things didn't ended up so well

"Hello Bianca, I'm great and you? Are you here by yourself?" he wanted to make her angry

"Oh no, I'm here with my husband, remember him? Last time I saw you we were engaged"

"Oh, of course I remember, then you must remember Elizabeth" he said as he move aside so she could see Liz "We got married too"

Bianca suddenly had crazy eyes "I see… and… is that your…" she said as she looked down at Oliver

"Son? I can't say he's not, he looks a lot like me"

"He's gorgeous, congratulations Johnny, I thought you didn't like kids"

"Well, Liz made me change my mind, she's great"

"I'm sure she is" she said as she gave them a creepy smile "It was nice seeing you two, I'm glad you are still together"

"Nice seeing you too Bianca" he said and then kissed her on the cheek "Enjoy your meal" he said as he watched Bianca head to a table with her husband "Why didn't you say hi?" he told Liz as he took a seat again

"She was going to rip my hair off"

"She was, she had a crazy look"

"I feared for my life for a minute"

Jack laughed "I give you permission to stab her if you want"

"I actually did thought of that", she said as she pulled the knife from under the table

They both shared a laugh and then their meal arrived. They spent the entire day together, no Avery or Stuart, just the three of them as the family they are.

* * *

**1 month later**

Stuart had invited Liz to go grab some dinner, he never invited her to fancy restaurants but he told her that he had bought a new suit and he wanted to wear it, Liz was nice enough to accept the invitation and putting on a nice dress.

Stuart was acting weirder than usual, he seemed nervous but Liz couldn't found a reason why would he be.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked him

"What? Yes, of course… what makes you think I'm not?"

"You've been acting weird since you picked me up"

"I'm fine, you are crazy", he said, Liz believed him

After they both finished their plates he ordered some champagne, when their glasses were filled with champagne he stood up

"Liz, I want to ask you something"

Liz was completely clueless, she had been very distracted the entire day, Oliver had the flu and she have had been worried all day, specially because he had fever early in the morning but Jack told her that he could take care of him.

"Ever since I met you I knew you were different, you made me smile the first time you talked to me "

_Oh no_, thought Liz, _this is not what I think it is_

"And since that day my life changed completely, in a good way, there is not a single day that I don't think about you, that I dream about you, about us, together... forever"

_No, no, no, no, please no_

"I want to spend every day of my life next to you, next to Oliver, if you allow me, so Elizabeth Miervaldis Lemon…."

_Not my whole name! Please don't kneel, please no, not in front of all this people_

Stuart continued as he kneeled down "Will you marry me?"

And in that moment, when Stuart asked her to marry him, it was like if she just solved a riddle, that's when she realized what she had really have wanted all this time, and it was not Stuart. She realized she had liked Stuart since the beginning because he somehow reminded her to Jack, that's when she realized that all this time she had been trying to make Jack jealous, but the jealous one was her. That's when she realized that she was in love with Jack and she was sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and not with Stuart, she loved Jack and she was not going to be another day without him

"Liz?" he asked "Will you marry me?" he repeated

Liz decided not to look at the people that stared at them "Please stand up Stuart" she said, and Stuart did as she said "Listen, you are a great guy, you really are; but I think that you and me…. I don't know… we are not meant for each other, I really enjoy your company but honestly I… I see myself with another man"

Stuart looked down "It's Jack isn't it?"

Liz didn't wanted to tell him the truth, but she couldn't lie to him, she sighed "It is, I'm very sorry"

"It's okay, I understand… So, I guess this is it?"

"I guess it is, but thank you for everything Stuart, I really had a great time with you, I bet you'll find a wonderful woman someday" she said and then kissed him in the cheek "I have to go, but remember to smile; the same way you did when I first met you and that way you'll have every woman in the world to your feet"

That was the last time that Liz Lemon saw Stuart Clemons, she left the restaurant and headed to Jenna's house, maybe she was not going to listen to her but at least she was going to hug her and pretend she was the greatest friend in the world.

"Liz?" said Jenna as she opened her apartment door "Come in"

Liz was crying

"Take a seat", offered Jenna "What happened?" she said and sat next to Liz

"Stuart proposed"

"And what happened?"

"I said no"

"Why did you do that Liz? I thought that you really liked him"

"I think I'm in love with Jack" she said and continued to cry

"Oh Liz, when you two agreed to have a children together you knew that this could happen"

"He's Jack, Jenna! That never crossed my mind, or maybe it did but it just seemed impossible"

"Then, what are you waiting for? Tell him"

"I can't, he's with Avery and I don't want to ruin that"

"But you can tell him, otherwise he'll never know, what if he likes you too?"

Liz just cried more and Jenna hugged her, no more words were said, the two friends just sat on the couch while Liz cried.

* * *

The next day, Jack left to Washington for two weeks; he had to fix some business to do. He didn't have time to speak with Liz before he left but she already knew about this trip. He called her everyday to check on Oliver but she gave her short answers so she hadn't have to speak with him a lot of time. He asked her about her dinner with Stuart, she didn't told him that they had broke up and that he was the reason, instead, she told him that dinner was great.

Liz sometimes thought that maybe she was confused, maybe she was not in love with Jack, but then when she arrived to his apartment after a long day of work she realized that she needed him, she needed him to listen to her, to tell him how bad her day had gone, to help her with Oliver, to watch a crappy movie together, to make her dinner… For the first time she was nervous of talking with Jack, even afraid. She knew she had to tell him, but something in her mind stopped her.

* * *

She had two entire weeks while Jack was gone to think about how was she going to tell him. Jenna and Tracy's birthday was coming so maybe she could tell him that she was throwing a party at a restaurant for them, but Avery couldn't come because Jenna doesn't like her, so he would showed up by himself and when he asked where was everyone, Liz would told him the truth... and that's exactly what she decided to do. A day after he arrived (she spent that night at her apartment to avoid talking with him), she told him about the "party".

* * *

When Jack arrived at the restaurant, Liz had already drank 4 glasses of wine; he arrived an hour late so to calm her nerves she decided to drink, that way words would come easily, or at least that was she thought. She was wearing a very tight dress, maybe that would work out too.

"I'm sorry I'm late" he said and then realized there was no one but Liz "Where's everyone?"

"There is no party", said Liz as Jack took a seat

"What happened?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you"

"And you invited me to a restaurant? Let me remind you that we live in the same place"

"I know, but this is different"

Jack remained silent

"Stuart proposed to me"

"Really? Congratulations Liz!" he said as he approached to hug her but she stopped when she put a hand on his chest

"No, don't hug me Jack… I rejected his proposal"

"What? Why? I thought you were happy with him"

"It's not…. I thought so too, but when he kneeled down I… I realized that I didn't wanted to marry him" she paused for a second "I don't know how to tell you this but… when I saw him in one knee I … I… realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I think I'm in love with you… No, I don't think, I am in love with you Jack, I can't stop thinking about you, not a single minute"

Jack stuttered for a moment and then he spoke "Liz… I… I think that maybe you are just confused; I mean think about it, Stuart is perfect for you, you seemed so happy with him, think about it…" he was interrupted by Liz

"No Jack, I'm not confused, I thought I was but this two weeks that you were gone I realized I was not confused at all, I really like you and I missed you so badly"

"Liz…" he looked down for a moment "I proposed to Avery… yesterday… and she said yes"

Liz looked straight to his blue eyes and then started to cry

Jack continued "No, you don't have to cry, I mean, I think that maybe you are just confused, I'm very happy with Avery and nothing is going to change my mind, you and I are great friends and I don't want to ruin our relationship"

"Let me just remind you that we have a kid together!"

"Because we both agreed, we both wanted to have a kid, I thought that we had both agreed that we were going to be okay if one of us started to date someone else"

"Well, everything changed now, it's not my fucking fault that I fell in love with you" she said and then grabbed her purse and started to walk to the exit

"Liz! Don't go! C'mon!" but it was to late, Liz had already walked out of the restaurant

He sat down and sighed, he was so confused

That night he slept on Avery's apartment, he didn't wanted to see Liz, he thought that she needed time for herself, but the next day when he arrived back at his apartment, Liz had all of her and Oliver's things on boxes.

"What are you doing?" said Jack

"I'm moving", said Liz in an angry tone

"Are you going back to your old apartment?"

"A couple of months ago I received an invitation to write for a comedy show that is shot on Los Angeles, I hadn't told anyone about it because I wasn't going to accept the invitation, but honestly, TGS is a fucking mess and so is my life on New York so I'm moving to L.A"

"What? Are you insane? Liz, I know that you are upset because of what happened yesterday, but you can't take Oliver with you! When am I going to see him?! This is not what we had agreed"

"You can visit him anytime you want, you can borrow one of NBC's private jets anytime, can't you?"

"Liz, we can fix this…"

"We can't Jack… I really don't want to talk to you right now"

"You can't avoid me Liz!"

"You can call me whenever you want, you can visit Oliver anytime you want, we can still be friends but honestly, I don't want to live near you, or with you or work in the same place that you do; I will just try to forget you and find someone else"

"But…"

"Stop it Jack"

There was nothing he could do, why he didn't saw that coming? Why had Liz Lemon fallen in love with him? She was a very nice person and he loved her company, but he didn't saw her as a potential lover, he was very happy with Avery and he was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he was completely surprised by the fact that Liz was moving to L.A., he hadn't talked with her about work in a long time. He wanted Oliver to stay with him but it was impossible to fight against Liz. Liz let him say goodbye to Oliver, he hugged him and kissed him and told him that he was going to see him soon. Oliver couldn't understand what was going on but as soon as they got in the plane he started to cry and so did Liz.

_TBC_


End file.
